Tears Undone
by harry-or-dracos gal
Summary: After something terrible happens to Hermione by someone everyone hates, her boyfriend Harry still stands by her side. But whats going to be with the future? And what if he wants to strike again?
1. Prologue

Tears Undone  
By: Harry-Or-Draco's Gal  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, and any unfamiliar characters. Hence the reason its called a FAN fic.

Authors Note: This story takes place Harry and Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts. They have been a couple since mid 6th year, and now there is some occurrences that need to be overcome. Please review, and I will probably review your stories as well.

This chapter is a Prologue.  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Harry walked quickly to the dungeon. He could not afford to be late once again to Potions. Besides for the serious consequences of Snape, he did not want to be reprimanded by Hermione, his girlfriend since the middle of 6th year. He quickened his pace, trying to run down the rickety stairs.

"Whew" he exclaimed and ran into the classroom. Professor Snape had just then walked in.

"Sit down class" he said. "We will be continuing with our projects from last week. Please go back to your pairs."

"UGH" many of the students said. Snape had taken the liberty of pairing them with people they did not get along with. Harry was with Pansy Parkinson, Hermione with Draco Malfoy, and Ron with Millecent Bulstrode.

Hermione moved to Draco's table, not expecting him to move to hers. She sat down huffily and opened her books.

"Whoa, Mudblood. If that nose goes any higher, it might start bleeding" Malfoy whispered to her, making it seem much worse.

"Who asked you, MAAlfoy. I certainly did not."

"Better watch out Granger, or I can do things you and I both know are not alright in your books. And maybe even mine"

"What! I have no patience for you. Lets get back to our potion."

"Malfoy, Granger, you two seem to enjoy talking to each other. How about tonight, 7 'oclock, you two here in detention?" he said sweetly.

"GRR Malfoy, just shut up so I don't have to spend any more time with you."

The bell than rang. Harry motioned for Hermione to come with him out the door. All the students were slowly milling out of the classroom, and it was almost empty. Harry then mouthed he would meet her outside. The classroom was empty besides for Draco and Hermione.

"Well, see you at Seven, I guess" he said silkily

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Harry, where are you? Do you want to go to the Great Hall for dinner yet?" Hermione called climbing the stairs to Harry in the Gryffindor boys dormitory.

"Yeah, Wait up 'Mione"

"K. Hurry, I have detention straight after. And you know how Snape gets. Ugh, I can't believe I have to sit for who knows how long with Malfoy."

"Hermione, if he tries anything on you, I swear, I will get him and make him pay" said Harry rummaging through his trunk.

"Don't worry, I am a big girl of 17. Ill be just fine. A little annoyed, but fine"

"Ok, I'm ready. Lets go"

They walked hand in hand, out to the Gryffindor Common room. They did not get any stares, people were already used to the idea of Harry and Hermione as a "couple". They climbed through the portrait hole, and made their way down to the Great Hall.

Hermione rushed through her meal, not wanting to get another detention with Professor Snape. She quickly waved good bye to Harry and Ron, and walked through the entrance door.

When she got to the Potions classroom, Draco was already there waiting. Professor Snape then walked in and told them curtly to sit down.

"Your assignment for this evening is as follows; You are to create a most powerful silencing draught. Research what you need, the ingredients and supplies should all be found in the back cupboard. Break anything, and I assure you we will be seeing much of each other in the near future".

And with that he swung his cloak, and swished out the door.

"Well, Granger, I see we need to get to work."

Hermione ignored him, stated to look up the potion in her research books.

The silencing draft is a potion that can be used instead of the charm. It is more powerful, because the charm can be blocked. The most useful ingredients in this potion are beetles- crushed, porcupine hairs, monkshood plant, and nettles. It needs to be stirred 27 times in counter-  
clockwise order..  
"Hmm. Hmm. Hermione, so what's the answer. Come on, tell me."

"Malfoy, I have no intention of working or talking with you tonight. You do the assignment, Ill do the assignment, and we will both leave each other in peace"

"Oh, I think not, Hermione." And with that he rounded her, cornering her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she kicked him, he fell, but caught himself and pushed her against the wall.

"This is what you get for that"

The only sound heard from the dungeon at that motion, was her shreak.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Please review! Thanks


	2. Awakening

Authors Note: Thank You all my reviewers! You give me reason to continue this story ( Continue, and I will review yours.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione heard whisperings. She could not make out the voices, or what they were saying. She felt herself lying on a bed. "Maybe I'm in Gryffindor Tower; yes I am just waking up."  
  
She rolled over and blearily opened her eyes. She saw a fuzzy vision of a group of people standing over her. Her vision started clearing, and the blurred version of Madame Pomfrey was becoming more precise. She then saw Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall. She quickly sat up, frantically and looked around the room.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened? Where am I?" she questioned in a fast, confused manner.  
  
"Calm down, Ms. Granger, please. You are alright, or you will be. Now, do you recall anything that has happened in the last 24 hours?" Professor Dumbledore said, with a pause. "Close your eyes and think hard".  
  
Hermione had no idea what was going on. Nevertheless, she closed her eyes and sighed. She started remembering. It was the dungeon. There was Malfoy. And he pushed her. Suddenly, the vision became clear. She shrieked, once again.  
  
"I am taking it that you remember the events which brought you here" Professor Dumbledore said softly.  
  
Hermione gulped, as tears slid down her cheeks. She did indeed remember, and besides for the hurt she was feeling, she felt embarrassed.  
  
"Please, Hermione, it is not your fault. I just have one question for you; do you know who did this to you?" Professor McGonagall spoke up at this point.  
  
"It was, umm, it was, umm. Malfoy" she whispered.  
  
"That is well one of the people suspected, but since you are the only witness, we cannot press charges against him. I am so sorry" McGonagall replied.  
  
"Umm, Professors, can I ask you how I was found? Who brought me here?"  
  
"Well, Ms. Granger, It was Professor Snape. He came to tell you that detention was cancelled for the night, and he found you passed out. He brought you here, and Madame Pomfrey did some tests which confirmed your state", said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Again a deep blush crept on Hermione's face. Life was so darn unfair. Why did this have to happen to her?  
  
"Hermione, would you like Harry to come in now?" again Professor Dumbledore said in a soft voice.  
  
"Ok." She said, with more tears streaming down her face in fright and frustration.  
  
Harry walked through the hospital wing door cautiously. He did not know what was wrong. Professor Dumbledore called him aside. He quietly wondered why he was called out of Charms class, but figured it was something of importance.  
  
"Harry, please don't, shall we say, freak out, but I have some alarming news for you" said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry braced himself, for news which he did not know what to expect.  
  
"Harry, Hermione was raped in the dungeons last night."  
  
"WHAT??!!"  
  
"There is more news besides that. Hermione..."  
  
Harry gasped, then stuttered and walked over to Hermione. He saw her tearstained face and just wanted to hold her and make everything go away. He stroked her face, and she turned to him.  
  
"Harry." It was just a statement, a confirmation that he was there.  
  
He just stood there, and held her hand. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.  
  
"I am Ok, I just ." and the tears came down, harder and stronger than before. "Oh Harry, how could this happen? I am so ashamed, and hurt" she sobbed.  
  
He hugged her and just let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
"Hermione, I do not think any less of you, nor will anyone else. It was not your fault, and you should be looked upon as brave and courageous. I love you forever; you know that, don't you?"  
  
Oh, Harry" she continued sobbing, his grip on her became tighter and she felt safer.  
  
"Ms. Granger, we have some news to report to you." Madame Pomfrey said, and the two other Professors re-gathered around her.  
  
"Because of your state, you are... well, pregnant."  
  
"WHAT. I cannot. How? What? No., this is not happening, no." and she started to cry again.  
  
"There is a potion which can stop the child from growing, it takes three weeks to brew, and can only be administered until the fourth week. So I will see you here in. 3 weeks. The 21st of October. Mr. Potter, I am sure you will accompany her, right?"  
  
"Of Course" Harry said, whilst Hermione was slowly contemplating the information.  
  
"Well then, Ms. Granger, you shall remain here until tonight, Mr. Potter can stay with you, he is not going back to any of his classes today." Professor Dumbledore said. "And if you need anything, I'm only an owl or floo powder away."  
  
With that, He, and Professor McGonagall stood up and walked out the hospital wing door.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment Mr. Potter, but Ms. Granger here needs a bit of, shall we say, attention. You will be able to see her in about 10 minutes", said Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Ok, "Mione, I love you, you will be fine." He said, and walked out to the chair area.  
  
Madame Pomfrey drew the curtains around Hermione's hospital bed, and gave her a very full physical. From the shadows that Harry saw, he could tell that it was not very pleasant for Hermione. And when he listened carefully, he heard her softly cry a few times. She slightly shreaked in what sounded like pain. After what seemed like ages for both Hermione and Harry, she pulled open the curtains. Harry walked back up to Hermione, and gave her a hug. She sat up with difficulty and moved over for him to sit next to her.  
  
"Well, I will be seeing you both I presume later, feel better" and Madame Pomfrey left the room.  
  
Hermione just signed, and went to sleep on Harry's shoulder. 


	3. Circular Meeting

Authors Note: Thank You all my reviewers! They give me hope and clarity, and inspiration. So Thank You! Please Continue, the more I get, the faster I write. And to answer many of you, I know what Draco did was cruel. But he is Draco, and it is my story, so do not worry! I promise Hermione will be Ok.  
  
Hermione fell asleep for quite some time, and the next thing Harry knew, he was being shaken awake by Madame Pomfrey.  
"Harry, Hermione dear, wake up. Hermione, you can leave as soon as I examine you one more time." She said.  
  
"Umm, Ok. Harry, I will be fine." She quivered, and once again Madame Pomfrey closed the curtains around Hermione's bed.  
  
Harry waited patiently; he did not want to imagine the ordeals Hermione would have to go through in the next few weeks. He pondered whether they should tell Ron or not. He figured Hermione would have to make that decision.  
  
Finally, Hermione stood up gently as the curtains were opened. Harry walked quickly to her, and took her hand. He sincerely wished he could take some of the pain and shame off Hermione, onto himself. Hermione gripped his hand tightly, and walked out with him into the hall.  
  
As they were leaving, Madame Pomfrey called out to them, "Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with both of you now. Please go to his office. I trust you know where it is Harry?"  
"Yes, I do" he said. They turned their steps toward Dumbledore's office. Hermione let one single tear drop down her cheek.  
"It's ok Hermione, it will be alright. You can cry. Come here" he said turning to her.  
She buried her head on his shoulder. They sat at a nearby bench, and Hermione started to cry more heavily.  
  
"Oh, Harry, what am I going to do? What are we going to do?" she said. "Shh. Don't worry." He said, and patted her gently.  
  
They both stood up and continued to Dumbledore's office. They saw his silvery hair from a distance, and realized he was waiting for them.  
  
"Hello Hermione, Harry. Please do come in my office" he said. They followed him to the two gargoyles, and heard him say "Gumdrops". The gargoyles sprang to life, revealing a twirling staircase. They all stood upon it, and it brought them to Dumbledore's office.  
Dumbledore sat by his desk, and motioned for Harry and Hermione to sit in the opposite chairs. They sat down, and waited apprehensively as to what he would say.  
  
"Well, Hermione. I just want to let you know that this is anything but your fault. You should not feel ashamed, but feel brave and courageous. You have done nothing wrong. No one looks down upon you, on contrast we all look at you greater than before." He said.  
  
"Thank You Professor, I just, umm, have one question." Hermione answered.  
  
"Surely. Please proceed." Dumbledore answered her.  
  
"Its just, I don't know if I can manage seeing Malfoy again, and being that we are in the same year, we are bound to see each other. I don't know if I can, I just cant" she exclaimed, and bit her lip very hard as to not cry.  
  
"I understand completely. But I have not power to expel a student without the ministry, and Lucius Malfoy would do anything, and so would Cornelius Fudge as to not let Draco be expelled. And I also do not have any witnesses, other than you, to press further. My wand is tied"  
  
"But Professor, Surely there is something you can do! Hermione cannot just stay in school like this!" Harry stood up, a bit angered.  
  
"Harry, the only thing I can tell you is to stand with Hermione through this. The potion will be administered soon, and then no further harm will be done." answered Professor Dumbledore. "You do know that I am just as unhappy, if not more, than you"  
  
"And Harry, can I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
"Ill be outside" said Hermione.  
  
"No!" said Harry strongly, and Professor Dumbledore a bit more lightly.  
  
"Hermione, just wait in the circular room outside this one." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Ok." She said, and exited the room quietly.  
  
"Now Harry, I need to ask you something. I must ask you to protect Hermione, from Malfoy to anyone. If this has happened, I do not want to imagine anything else. And she needs you, please be strong for her. I know she is trying to be, but please." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Don't worry, Professor. I would never let anything happen to her. I can't believe this happened. I should have been there with her."  
  
"It is not you fault. But please see that something else does not occur to her."  
  
"Of course, Professor'  
  
"In that case, you both need to go and eat dinner." said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry exited the room, and met with Hermione, They walked together to the Great Hall. Harry gripped Hermione's hand tightly, and she just sighed.  
  
Authors Note: I want reviews! I am sick with what I think is the flu, and I am on the computer writing this because I feel bad for my readers ;) and I had some ideas. So please, review!!! 


	4. Onward

Authors Note: Thanks to all my Reviewers! XOXO to u all! I have finals now, So Ill try and type as many chapters as possible today and upload them during final time. Read, Enjoy, and REVIEW!  
  
They opened the door to the Great Hall, Hermione still gripping Harry's hand tightly. They walked past the Hufflepuff table, and were nearing the Slytherin table. Hermione almost broke down, but she held her head high and didn't meet the gaze of a single Slytherin.  
  
She sighed and slumped into a seat on the Gryffindor bench. Harry sat across from her, and motioned with his hands towards Ron. Hermione understood, and shook her head rapidly. No, she did not want her other best friend knowing what had happened. Like Dumbledore said, it would all be over soon. Soon. Soon.  
  
Harry noticed Hermione was barely eating. He wanted to force her to, but then again couldn't blame her. Ron had his mouth full of pumpkin pie, and asked, "Hey 'Mione, why so quiet? What's up?"  
  
Hermione quickly looked up at Ron, but averted his eyes. She put on a small smile and said, "Oh nothing, just work and stuff"  
  
Ron wasn't stupid. But he didn't want to press her on when she looked like she was about to cry. He understood that she didn't want to say whatever was bothering her, and honored her silent wishes.  
  
"Well, I'm really tired, I better go get a head start on my homework and then bed" Hermione said, standing up and leaving.  
  
"Hermione, Ill walk with you. I anyways need to visit the library, for err- umm Quidditch moves. I need to research some ones that no one will remember from the past and that are good" said Harry.  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders and refilled his plate. "Girlfriends" he muttered under his breath, but so silently that no one heard him.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry walked up to Hermione, and they walked out together. Hermione kept her eyes downcast as she walked out, and when they finally reached an empty hallway did she talk.  
  
"Hermione, I think that you should tell Ron. Not because of anything besides the fact that he is our best friend, and I think that he deserves to know, of course only if you feel that way" said Harry.  
  
"Oh, Harry. I don't know. I don't want anyone knowing. No one, at all. What if" She said silently, in an almost whisper. As she said this, a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Hermione, it is your choice. But I promise you, he will only be there to support you. If you don't want to, then I can tell him for you. He is our best friend, and was for the last six years. I think he can be trusted."  
  
"Ok" she sighed. "But not today, maybe tomorrow"  
  
They continued walking, and got up to their dormitory. They shared a common room, being they were Head Boy and Girl.  
  
Hermione flopped onto the couch. Harry sat down next to her. He was scared to kiss her, scared that she would be afraid. He just wished that all her pain would go away, and that she could go back to the way she was. He wanted her to laugh again. He wanted her to squeal again. He wanted to hear her scold him about homework. He just wanted her to be her again.  
  
Hermione looked a bit better than before, definitely a good sign for Harry. She was just sitting, her hazel eyes a million miles away. Harry went closer to her, and she didn't jump up. She just leaned in to him, and he hugged her. She closed her eyes, and just wished that she could erase the last 24 hours.  
  
She didn't want to be just a sad pitied girl. She stopped right in her tracks, what was she doing? So she was sad. She was allowed to be, she felt like she needed to get a grip. She abruptly sat up.  
  
Harry took it the wrong way; he thought she was scared again. He quickly got up and asked her what was wrong. "Oh nothing Harry, but there isn't anything I can do. I will just need to live for the next three weeks, what else can I do?"  
  
"Hermione, I love you"  
  
"Harry, I love you too"  
  
He took her in his arms and kissed her, and he felt like no sugar in the world would or could ever be as sweet as that kiss.  
  
Authors Note: Hey Hey! Hope you like! Let me know, please? I work faster when I get reviews ;). So review! I LOVE Harry lol. I want him for myself! So see ya round for the next chapter and good luck to anyone else with finals now. 


	5. The path coming close

Authors Note: Hey all! It's been about 3 weeks, I know, I'm sorry. But finals are done, and now it is time for chapter 6 and maybe 7! And thank you for the reviews. they make me work faster and get more and more ideas! So REVIEW!  
  
* * * *  
The next few days went by quickly. Hermione showed no notion to tell Ron or anyone what had happened. She did look better than before, but still wasn't her self. Who could blame her? * * * *  
Hermione woke up. She heard a rustling noise. She sat up. Her room was empty. She got out of bed and changed into her uniform. Tomorrow was the big day, the day her nightmare would end. As she was brushing her hair, she heard the sound of her dormitory door open, and saw Harry standing at the entrance.  
  
"Harry!? How did you get up here? I thought there was the spell," Hermione said.  
"Oh "mione, you think so simplistically. Ron gave me a spell to quash the stairs from doing their magic. I guess Fred and George have taught them a few tricks."  
  
"Oh. OK. I'm glad to see you, I was just surprised" she smiled. It wasn't her full smile, it was a small one, but still, Harry was glad to see it.  
"So, Hermione, how are you? Still no word to Ron or Ginny I'm assuming?" "I'm fine Harry. And no, I haven't told them, I just, can't."  
"Hermione, it's your call. But I think you should tell him. Maybe even after, well, you know, tomorrow." Harry said.  
  
Hermione hugged Harry and said once again, "Harry, all I can tell you is that I will think about it."  
  
They walked together to the dining hall. Since it was a Friday, classes were only half day, and then tomorrow was a hogsmeade day. Hermione was sort of glad. The rest of the castle would not be there while she went to the Hospital Wing. Even years one and two wouldn't be there, they were going on a field trip with Professor Sprout to a Herbology Garden.  
  
They all ate in a hurry. They had a potions test they needed to take next class, and most of the seventh year were muttering ingredients under their breath, the only one who didn't look nervous was Hermione. That was because Dumbledore gave her permission to skip this test, she had enough stress on her plate at the moment. The seventh years all rushed out. Harry said goodbye to Hermione, and caught up with the rest of his year. Only Ron stayed behind. He was trying to word something to Hermione, and she knew what he wanted to ask her. "Umm, 'mione, do you want to tell me something? Something is definitely up with you, and don't tell me not." Ron said. "Umm, Ron, there is something. But, I-don't-I. can't say it." Hermione said, and she broke into tears. ""Mione, what is it? I swear I will only try and help you, I thought you knew that. And I am sure that Harry knows, Hermione, I can help you. But if you really don't want to, then Ok." Ron looked a bit sad when he said this. "Ron, I swear Ill tell you." Hermione started to say. "Its all right, I'm late for Snape. But I will come talk to you later."  
  
Hermione stayed at the table, staring at her omelet. She wondered what to say to Ron later, and had not the faintest idea. "Maybe Harry will just say it for me" she thought to herself.  
"Harry. Yes, Harry" she said out loud.  
  
Authors Note: I am writing the next chapter now, and should be done in about an hour. If I get many reviews, like say, 20, then I will load it within the next week. Otherwise, when I find time, so REVIEW~ please :)? Thanks! Love always, Harry or Dracos Gal 


	6. awaiting

Authors Note: I know last chapter was short; it was sort of a pre-chapter to this one. Thanks to my reviewers, if you like this story, I'm thrilled. If you don't, either please give me constructive criticism or don't read it. A plain I don't like it, isn't really helpful. to me or you. I can't learn how to make it better, and then you won't like it. (I haven't really gotten any of these, but I know they can come so I am warning ahead of time). Anyways, to the story.  
  
Hermione waited anxiously for Harry to finish with his potions test. She wanted to prepare him and herself on what to say to Ron.  
"It's simple, Ill just say what happened" she thought to herself. "Ahh, but I can't! It's too hard" she murmured aloud.  
  
She walked up the staircase, with no real destination in mind. The castle was pretty empty. All of Hogwarts students were in classes, only Hermione had permission to miss hers. She continued on to the next hallway, and sat down in a nearby chair. She was not the best with patience, and she tapped her foot vigorously. She sighed and rested her head on her hand, she was tired. She had not been sleeping well, her nights filled with odd dreams, some scary and a reminder of what had happened, some twisted. And till she fell asleep was another story. She was considering asking Madame Pomfrey for a dreamless sleep potion.  
  
After what seemed like ages, she saw a mill of students coming towards her. She searched the crowd for Harry, and didn't see any of her fellow classmates. A whip of red hair flashed at her, and she spotted Ron. He didn't see her yet, so she ducked her head. She didn't want to run into him before seeing Harry. She turned the corner, and crashed heads into someone. She didn't catch herself quickly enough, and felt herself looking up at Draco Malfoy. She felt like whimpering, but did not say anything.  
  
"So, Granger. I heard you are not doing so well these days. Wonder why?" he said, and then snickered. "I personally think that you enjoyed what *happened*. I think you want it to happen again." He said, and came closer to her.  
  
She yelled. "Get the hell away from me, you pure-blooded trash! Don't touch me," she continued to yell, and started crying.  
  
Someone jumped on top of him, and made him stop breathing. "APOLOGIZE. AND DON'T EVER GO NEAR HER. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"  
  
Draco coughed. He turned, and ran. Ron stood up. "So, I take it he is part of the problem?" "  
Oh my G-d, thank you, Ron. How could I ever?" She ran into a hug with  
him, and just broke down. "Hermione, can you tell me what's been going on?"  
  
"Oh Ron. It was Malfoy. The other night, three weeks ago. He.. Umm- he-"she couldn't say it. She just cried harder.  
  
"HOLY LORD. DID HE DO WHAT I THINK HE DID"  
  
"Yes" was all she managed to say.  
  
"WELL, WHY WASN'T ACTION TAKEN AGAINST HIM? IM GOING TO DUMBLEDORE", he said. "Wait, there is more, isn't there? I can tell. What else is there?"  
"Oh Ron, I'm pregnant"  
  
Ron flopped down into a nearby chair. He breathed very strongly, in and out. He didn't say anything for about five minutes.  
  
"Does Harry know?"  
  
"Of course he knows, Ron" she said. "Tomorrows the day I need to take the potion to stop this thing, this-from growing"  
  
"Hermione, I am so sorry. If you need anything, anything at all, let me know, right away. Do you want me to go with you? I understand if you don't, but if you need someone else to cry on or to hold your hand, I am there." Ron said.  
  
"Oh Ron, this means so much to me. That you don't think, less of me, and that you are there for me. Oh, I don't know what to say-"she started to say, and then just let the tears fall.  
  
"Hermione, on the contrary, I think more of you. For what has happened to you, and for how brave you are." He said this, and hugged her tight.  
  
Harry walked past the hallway, and saw Hermione hugging Ron. He realized she must have told him, and sighed of relief, and great awe of Hermione's pride and goodness. He continued walking, and Hermione noticed him.  
  
"Harry. Ron knows." She said it in two different sentences, not sure what or how to say what she thought.  
  
"It's Ok, 'mione, its going to be Ok. And Ron and I are here for you, and are going to help it be Ok. Tomorrow, this chapter closes, and tomorrow it will be all new, all fresh, and all Ok." Harry said.  
  
Hermione turned to Ron. "I'd be more than glad if you were to accompany me with Harry to the hospital wing. I don't know what will be done, and I am, scared" she finally said that out loud.  
  
The both hugged her, promising it would be Ok. They didn't know, really, but they promised it anyways. Not only to calm Hermione, but to talk it into themselves.  
  
"Alright, who is up for Dinner?" Ron said.  
  
"Oh RON." Hermione laughed. "Your mind is always and only on your stomach." She playfully punched him, and sighed. It was good to have him on her side, as her friend. She was glad she told him. Harry was right; he deserved the truth, and the facts.  
  
They walked, the threesome, hand in hand to the dining hall, once again for a meal. They sat down, and filled their plates with rice, steak, and potatoes. Hermione ate, and felt a little better. She was slowly feeling more and more nervous. Her stomach had the feeling that butterflies made it their home. She kept glancing at her watch, thinking how many more hours subconsciously till the next day.  
  
Harry noticed her nervous behavior, but didn't speak of it. He understood that she needed him, but he couldn't stop certain things.  
  
Ron muttered something to Hermione, and then Hermione said to Harry, "Umm, Harry, before you came when Ron and I were talking, something happened." She stopped, gulped, and continued on with Ron's coaxing. "Malfoy threatened me."  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks of other thought. "HE WHAT", he yelled. He started to get up, but Hermione kicked him and he sat down.  
  
"Ron agrees with me. We will tell Dumbledore tomorrow. He is making the potion, I am sure he will be there." Hermione said.  
  
"Alright." Harry agreed. He then stood up, Hermione and Ron followed. They walked up to the Gryffindor Tower and went into the common room. It was empty.  
  
"Mione, I think you should get some sleep now for tomorrow." Harry said, and he and Ron walked her to her dormitory.  
  
After about five minutes of being in her room, she ran downstairs, almost forgetting she was in her pajamas. She put on her robe and went to the common room, to find Harry and Ron sitting on the couch. They were in whispered discussion; she could only guess it was about her.  
  
"What are you doing up? Mione, you need to sleep." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, but I can't. Ill just sit here with you till I get real tired, and then I will go to bed."  
  
She listened to their chat for hours. She kept seeing different groups come in to common room, and slowly everyone went up to their dormitories but Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
She closed her eyes, and felt her head leaning, but she didn't care. She heard snoring, which must to have been Ron. Slowly she too entered the world of dreamland and slumber.  
  
Harry felt Hermione fall asleep on him, and heard Ron asleep. Only he lay awake, worrying for his girlfriend, the true one he loved. He too closed his eyes, but remained awake.  
  
Authors Note: Alright, this was all a buildup. I wrote this one for a LONG time, so I want reviews, and nice ones! I will even post this one the SAME NIGHT as I posted the sixth chapter, call me very nice, lol. The next chapter will be even better, so get ready. I made this one longer, and this will probably be the average length, even more, to the next chapters. REVIEW. 


	7. almost and swerving

Authors Note: WOW. I'm writing Chapter 8 already. Well let me tell you that this story will be around 20 or more chapters, because I have tons of ideas that are not even an eighth through yet. So here it goes, the buildup chapter... DUM DUM DUM. Anyways, I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! This chapter isn't going up till I get more, and the next as well. So here you go, enjoy! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hermione opened her eyes, and checked her watch. She had fallen asleep in the regular Gryffindor common room. She slowly lifted her head, and saw that Harry had indeed fallen asleep, next to the snoring Ron.  
  
"mione you up already? How'd you sleep?" said a very scratchy throated Harry.  
  
"I'm OK, glad that you finally slept. Oh My Gosh, Harry, I cant.-please?" she started to say, as her tears just kept coming.  
  
Harry woke himself out of his slumber and hugged Hermione tightly. "Hermione, it ends today. It ends!"  
  
Hermione stood up and straightened herself out. "Harry, I'm going to go and take a shower, and get dressed by our rooms. Ill, umm-"  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione. Ill walk with you and I need to change too. Ill wait for you in our common room, ok?" Harry said.  
  
Harry shook Ron awake and yelled in his ear that they were leaving, and that he should meet them at 10:00. He grunted back and nodded, still asleep but understanding.  
  
Harry and Hermione climbed through the Fat Lady's portrait to the hallways. The quickened their pace and walked to their common room. Hermione fell apart. She just broke down, not being able to manage. Harry engulfed her in a hug, not letting her go. He just kept his grip on her, yet stayed gentle. She sniffed and tried to regain her regal ness. "Harry, I'm going to take a shower now. Ill be,-sniff-, fine" she quickly went towards the bathroom, and Harry heard the water run.  
  
He himself went to change into something presentable, and got out of the clothes he barely slept in. He pulled on a sweater over his shirt, and went to sit on the couch in the common room. He didn't know what to expect later in the day, and just hoped he could be there for Hermione. He was just glad that the major part of this ordeal was ending, and it was later that afternoon.  
  
Hermione walked out of the steamy bathroom in fresh new clothes. She had some quiet time to think in the shower, and felt a bit calmer and more relaxed. She tried to smile, but managed just to give a little half one, and Harry returned it. "So, I take it your shower was good?" he asked her, with a bit of his old sarcasm that made Hermione fall for him in the first place.  
  
"Hermione I think I hear a knock. It's probably Ron. I'll go get it." Harry said and walked towards the door. He opened it to find a flame of red hair staring back at him. "So, are you ready?" Ron said.  
  
Ron stepped into the common room and looked around. He hadn't really been in that room much, and was waiting for Hermione. She walked out of her room and greeted Ron with a hug and a kiss. She was trying very hard to hold her composure, and it was working so far. She knew it wouldn't stay that way for the remainder of the afternoon, but she would take it as it came.  
  
They walked out together, holding hands. Hermione was in the middle of the sandwich, feeling vibes of support from either side of her. She felt oddly comforted, knowing that both Harry and Ron were with her.  
  
The hallways were extremely quiet. Not a student besides themselves were to be found in the castle. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and the rules had been changed that all students were allowed to go. So they walked without worry that someone would wonder where they were off too. Slowly they swung open the hospital wing door, and walked inside. Madame Pomfrey was already waiting for Hermione. There was a bed made with a hospital gown atop it. Hermione knew already the steps. She got into the robe, and sat up on the bed. Professor Dumbledore walked in with a potion in his hands. Hermione eyed the steamy concoction warily, and a feeling of strong passion erupted in her.  
  
"Hermione, all you need to do is drink this potion and lie in bed for 6 hours. Then you will be finished" Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
He poured the steaming potion into an oddly shaped goblet. It was passed to Hermione and she took it in her hands. Harry and Ron just watched her, Harry let go of her hand to let her drink the potion.  
  
She was bringing it to her lips "Its ending, its ending" a voice was chanting in her head. She was about to drink it...  
  
But she couldn't. She slammed the potion down and screamed. "I CAN'T! I just wont kill my baby. I don't care who it's a cause of, or what. Its mine! And I WON'T!" she continued yelling and was hysterically crying.  
  
"Hermione, I understand how you are feeling. But think. It is not as if it was Harry's child. It is a child forced on you, and a reminder of hatred. It will always be a reminder of that. And you are seventeen. You are unmarried. Life will be very difficult. You could be looked down upon. I don't advise it for your own benefit" Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Hermione, sweetie, don't you want this to end? This nightmare of ours... don't you want it to stop?" Harry said.  
  
"NO! I don't care. I just can't do this! I can't kill my own child!"  
  
"Hermione. Please just consider this rationally for a moment." Harry, Ron and Dumbledore all said in unison.  
  
There were tears streaming down her face. "I don't know what I will do. I can't even think of tomorrow, let alone next month or in nine months. I just know that this is wrong. I can't do this and I won't."  
  
"Alright, but it is your decision. And please, if you change your mind, do it quickly. The potion will only work till tomorrow. But if you would really like to keep this child, then it is your wish and your right." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Hermione, please just think about this for a moment." Harry said. He held her hand strongly, and she was quivering. Her tears just kept coming, and she didn't know what to think or what to say. Harry didn't know what to think either. This wasn't his child, but if it was for Hermione, then it was Ok for the moment. He would worry about the rest when she was at peace.  
  
"I'm keeping this child"  
  
"Alright. And I am pleased with your acceptance and good willingness. I am looking forward to teaching your child in eleven years."  
  
Professor Dumbledore left the room with his last statement, and Madame Pomfrey administered a sleeping potion for Hermione. She fell asleep right away, and this time Harry fell asleep too, right next to her. He didn't want to think of the future, but he knew it wouldn't be easy, and somehow it would play a big part in his life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Authors Note: Alright, this chapter was the massive buildup. I was waiting for this chapter, many people begged me for this, but I didn't want to spoil the plot, I had this in mind all along! A bit of a twist ;) So the story will be on for like... ever more. Do not fear, it is not even halfway through. So REWIEW! Thanks to Mrs. ProfessorLupin, darkest, NightSky13, SmartHermione04, Leah6, and lanialle... plus more. Thanks and everyone, if you want more faster, REVIEW!! Lots of Love, -Harry or Draco's Gal 


	8. throwing away

Authors Note: Hey Hey Hey! It is I. And I must say, that I LOVE reviews and want more. Just press that little button, it only takes a minute. Your not even required to sign in! I would like to express my thanks and comments to: Cool-cucumber: Thank you! I am trying to write as fast as I can!! Mrs .professor lupin: I must say, thank you the most. You reviewed EVERY chapter, which I love, thanks! And im trying to update fast! Angle of slytherin: Ahh... what will happen? That you will have to wait and see. What will Harry do? Well, Ill give you one hint, /i love him! Lol. J. Wish: thanks! I'm trying to update fast. Miss2loved: I am! I am! Nightsky13: Thank you as well, one of the MOST. I appreciate it :) Darkest: Rebecca Marashi: I am! Thank You. Mione and Ron 4 Life: Ill try not to leave you hanging! Thanks :) Myman-harry526: Thanks! I am writing them long now! Smart Hermione04: Wow. You read my mind. How do you think I wrote it? Thanks! Harry/Hermione shipper fanatic: Well, thank you for actually thinking through your comment. LOL. Firstly, you are getting a bit ahead of yourself. The students don't know yet that Hermione is pregnant... and when they do, well... you will see. Secondly, I totally agree with all the **** lol. And thanks about the compliment! Much Love. Leah6: Thank You. Lya Wills: Thanks. More coming soon. snowangle222: Definitely more soon! thestralgirl003: Thank you for your kind words on me and the story. Much appreciated! You are getting more soon! dietpepsigurl: Thanks!! asylumsnicker9450: I'm not evil, Draco is! alex: Thanks! Glad your looking forward. Hermione fan: I am continuing thanks. Molly: Ill try! Thanks so much for your nice comment, and still giving advice! Bunny-chan19: Thank you! I did. Ponokyunin: I appreciate your constructive criticism, how is it now? Lol. Secretangent101: Thanks, I am continuing. Lanielle: Thanks! I am :).  
  
Ok! Onto the story: br br  
  
Hermione was asleep for about an hour when Harry shook awake and slowly and carefully got off the bed. Ron had left for a walk, and Harry decided to go see where he was up to.  
About halfway to the kitchens, Harry had only the color of blackness in his mind. He didn't register what had happened; he was trying not to think of it. He rerouted his route to the empty Gryffindor common room, and trailed his way up to the seventh floor. "Lockhart's Life" he said to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and she swung open. He climbed through the hole, and sat on a squishy chair near the fire.  
  
iHermione's keeping the baby. She's keeping this baby. And it's not mine. She's my girlfriend, and I really hoped to marry her one day. No, this isn't some dumb stupid love life of a teenager. It was the real deal, true love. And now, she will be a mother. Without getting married. She will be looked down upon, and how in the world will she support this kid? What am I supposed to do about this?/i Harry was thinking all these thoughts as he wrote them on a piece of parchment. He didn't know who to send the paper to, or who to turn to. But he knew one thing.  
  
Hermione couldn't do this on her own.  
  
He quickly got up, and went back to the hospital wing. He met a flame colored haired boy on the way, and walked with Ron back to the wing. Ron didn't say a word, he was unsure of what to say to Harry.  
  
Harry just saw everything in a blur. He noticed Ron was glancing at him nervously, and opened a door to conversation. He looked up at Ron.  
  
"Erm... so about Hermione, eh? What will, you-her-she do?" Ron said, not really knowing how to form the right words to say.  
  
Harry had no idea of a reply. He just held his head in his hands, and Ron understood that this time, there was no plan. It would just be dealt with each day.  
  
They walked together towards the hospital wing. Harry lightly swung the door open, holding his breath. Ron gave him a friendly shove through the entrance way. He kept walking, till he came to the line of beds.  
  
He found one of them full, where a pretty brown haired girl lay asleep. She looked worried, and upset, with the tearstains on her cheeks. She kept twisting and turning, seeming unsettled.  
  
Harry walked up to her calmly, and wiped her tears. He shook her lightly, and she awoke. She blinked a few times, and then looked up at Harry. Remembering what brought him there, she turned away.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I don't-I cant- I don't know what to do! I totally would get it if you broke up with me now. If I were in your position, that's probably what I would do. I just-" she stopped talking as she broke down completely. Harry moved closer to her and held onto her.  
"'Mione, I love you dearly, and I would do anything but break up with you. I don't know what to do either. But, I am here for you." Harry said, hugging her.  
  
"But Harry, I can't ask you to stand behind me. I mean, this isn't your child. It isn't mine either. Its... something forced on me. Besides, your only seventeen. You have your entire life ahead of you. Why throw it away, for this? For me, for it?"  
  
"Hermione Anne Granger, I am aware of my age, which is your age as well. Not old enough to be a single mother. I'm also aware of your state, what brought you to it, and everything in between, And Hermione, I want to be with you. I'm not discarding my life, I'm just bringing you into it."  
  
Hermione's tears started to stream down her face again. "Harry James Potter, I love you forever. Thank you. But down feel obligated to me, I'm just your girlfriend, who now is putting your entire life away. Please, just don't let me do this to you."  
  
Harry hugged Hermione. "You're not doing anything to me. This is my decision. I swear"  
  
The door to the hospital wing swung open, and in walked Professor Dumbledore with Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Well Harry, I see that you found your way back here. May I have a word with you after Madame Pomfrey speaks to both you and Hermione?" Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Alright. Hermione, would you like Mr. Potter here to hear along with you about your state?" Madame Pomfrey questioned.  
  
"Yes." She said only after understanding that Harry was truly behind her.  
  
"Ok then. You are indefinitely pregnant. Meaning, you are due precisely on July 30. Who would you like me to contact about this? Your mother I am assuming"  
"No." Hermione interjected. "My mom and dad are divorced, my mother works somewhere in Africa. I hear from her about once a year. You can call my dad. Or owl him, or whatever-it is that is done" She slowly spoke softer and softer, and she was trying as hard as she could not to cry again.  
  
"Alright. He will be contacted. As I am sure you know, pregnancy is a delicate time for you. I will need to see you monthly, and as it progresses more often. If you ever have any problems or questions, I want you to run straight here. Mr. Potter, if you notice Ms. Granger feeling even a bit off, bring her straight here. Understand?"  
  
"Yes" they both answered.  
  
"Alright for now you may both go. Ill be seeing you both soon, I presume"  
  
Harry and Hermione both walked towards the door. Harry was holding Hermione's hand, and he was slightly pushing her so that she remain walking.  
  
Just as they were about down the hall, Professor Dumbledore called down to Harry, "Harry, please walk Hermione to your dormitory and then meet me in my office"  
  
Harry nodded his head. He silently walked Hermione to their dormitory, gave her a kiss, and said "Ill be with you as soon as possible"  
  
He then turned and walked to Dumbledore's circular office.  
  
br  
  
Authors Note: Ok, wow. That was a long wait, but I had tons going on. So here is a HUGE chapter lol, much more coming soon. Don't forget, REVIEW!! 


	9. Dungeons

Hermione was sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, as Ron walked up to her.

She had slight tears on her cheeks, but only he noticed them as everyone was too busy with their homework. Ginny looked up for a minute, realizing that Hermione, the most studious girl, was the only one not studying.

"'Mione, wheres Harry? Do you need anything?"Ron asked her,

"He is with Dumbledore, and Ron, I just--don't know!"

"Lets go to the halls" Ron said.

Hermione got up and walked to the portrait hole. Ron followed closely behind her, and swung it closed for her.

As soon as they got outside, Ron asked her, "So Hermione, have you told anyone else?"

"umm, No Ron. I don't want to. I just don't."

"Ok, then lets just talk about something else, hmm?"

They walked in silence for a few minutes when Hermione felt a lurch of fear. Draco Malfoy was standing a few feet awayfrom her. He walked up to her, and said, "Hey, Mudblood. You sure don't look as pretty as before..."

He did not get a chance to say much else before Ron threw a punch into his mouth. Blood spilled, and Professor Snape came running out.

"Another fight, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger. Shall it be another detention?"

Ron watched as Hermione's face went from pink to red, from shame and then embarrassment.

"Umm-- er--no sir" Hermione replied, staring at the ground.  
"Well then, don't fight next time. Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy have all landed themselves in detention"

"Dont worry 'mione, Ill be with you or Dumbledore won't let!" Ron whispered.

"Mr. Weasley, something to share with the hall? My My instead of acting older, you act younger every year"

"No sir. But I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore, may I please go" Ron said.

"Be off" Snape said.

"me--er me too" said Hermione.

"no, you better come with me" Snape said, and Hermione looked pained as she followed Professor Snape down the hall.

Ron ran to Dumbledore's office, and crashed right into Harry.

"Wotcher, man" Harry said, rubbing his forearm.

"Malfoy and Mione just got detention together."

"WHAT"

They both banged on Professor Dumbledore's office, but he wasn't there. Like he had told Harry,he had to attend a few things outof Hogwarts.

"Im going to McGonagall" Harry said.

They both sped to her office, and barged in.

"Now really boys,shouldn't you knock! You are Seventeen, not Eleven." She said.

"Professor, Snape just gave Hermione and Malfoy detention together, and she's with Snape now."Ron said.

"Well, go to Dumbledore! Best be off right away, he was leaving."

"He left" Harry said blankly.

"Alright, show me where they went." She said, and followed the boys to the dungeons.

They walked as far as Snape's office, and burst through the door.

POTTER, WEASLEY. DON'T BARGE IN. Snape roared.

"Oh, Mcgonagall. You are with them. I trust you don't teach your students know to knock then?" he said, in a rhetorical way.

"I need to speak with you, Severus", Minerva Mcgonagall said.

They walked out the door and Harry ran to Hermione, who was sitting across from Snape's desk next to Malfoy.

Shortly after, McGonagall emerged and told Harry, Hermione and Ron to follow her.


	10. relieved

Authors Note: Sorry about that messed up Chapter 11, I tried to do it on notepad and it came out  
  
funny. Anyways, on with the next chapter. If they are short, its because they are to get a short  
  
point across, and then I usually publish two at a time. See ya all, and REVIEW please!! Also, I  
  
need a beta reader, someone who will read the chapters before I submit them and just double  
  
check the mistakes. Email roxiegyrlaol.com if you are interested.  
  
They followed McGonagall through many corridors, till they reached the 3rd floor landing  
  
and walked left to her office. She opened the door for them, and waited for them to pass through.  
  
She then closed the door behind them.  
  
"That was a very close call. I do not want that happening again, as I am sure all three of  
  
you do not as well" Professor McGonagall said.  
  
There was a knock at the door. A swish of the lock opening brought Professor  
  
Dumbledore into the room.  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting Minerva, but I felt that I needed to be here for this  
  
conversation."  
  
"Quite all right Professor, I was about to summon for you"  
  
"Harry, Hermione, and Ron, we need to arrange a system so this does not happen again. Ms.  
  
Granger, what do you propose we do? Can we have a look at your class schedule please."  
  
Said Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione opened her bookbag and took out her laminated class schedule. It read:  
  
Transfiguration: 9:00  
  
Charms: 10:00  
  
Arithmancy: 11:00  
  
Care of Magical Creatures:12:00  
  
Lunch:1:00  
  
Potions:2:00  
  
Defense against the Dark Arts: 3:00  
  
History of Magic: 4:00  
  
Astrology:5:00   
  
Dinner: 6:00  
  
Head Girl Duties: 8:00-9:00  
  
Curfew: 11:00  
  
"Alright, all of you are in Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Defense  
  
against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, and Astrology." said McGonagall.  
  
"That leaves Arithmancy, and Head Girl Duties which Ms. Granger is by herself." said  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, what classes do you have in place of Arithmancy?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Divination."  
  
"Well, how would you feel in taking Arithmancy instead?"   
  
"If its to help Hermione, its fine with me"  
  
"Mr. Weasley, will you join Mr. Potter as well? It is better in case one of you is not there one  
  
day."  
  
"Sure Professor Dumbledore"  
  
"Ok" he said, with a twinkle in his eye "All that leaves is Head Girl Duties. I have just now  
  
officially made a rule, that Head Girl and Head Boy do their duties at the same time. So that is  
  
taken care of."  
  
Hermione looked a bit relieved. She sighed a small sigh, and blinked.  
  
"Ms. Granger, come with me. I want to fix the password to your dormitory." said Professor  
  
McGonagall.  
  
Hermione and McGonagall walked out of the office, leaving Harry, Ron, and  
  
Dumbledore in McGonagall's office.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. I have something very important to say to you. From now on, it  
  
your responsibility that Hermione goes no where by herself. In her state, she is even more  
  
vulnerable and needs you both. If she leaves to get even a drink, one of you walk her. I have  
  
moved your classes so that no one can try and bother her on the way to them, or during them. If  
  
there is any slight problem, notify me immediately."  
  
Harry and Ron both shook their heads. They knew they needed to be with Hermione.   
  
Professor Dumbledore started to stand up, and Harry started to say something. "Professor, I just  
  
have a question. Hermione asked me actually, and I think I just lied to her. Well, she is pregnant,  
  
and in school. Will she be able to continue school, and will people know?"  
  
"Ahh. Harry, she will be able to continue school. I have full trust in Ms. Granger. As for  
  
people knowing, it depends if she will want them to. I have instructed Madame Pomfrey to cast a  
  
very complicated charm on Hermione, as soon as she starts showing a bit more. Then, only  
  
people that know she is in her state will see her that way."  
  
Ron stood up. "Will Malfoy know?"  
  
At that, they all stood up. "Ahh, Mr. Weasley. We will have to find out."  
  
And with that, Professor Dumbledore opened the office door, and Harry and Ron followed him  
  
out.  
  
Authors Note: Ok, this was a good chapter! Yeah it was a little short, but I am writing another as  
  
you are reading this. Please review! Every time I get a nice review I try and write a little bit or  
  
brainstorm a new chapter. So... review! See you all soon. 


	11. Stormings

Authors Note: Alright, same day as past Chapter! You can all thank me by reviewing.   
  
Harry and Ron walked fast, to get to the Head Boy and Girl dormitory. They saw Hermione and  
  
Professor McGonagall standing by the portrait of Healer Valerey. They caught up with them, and  
  
Hermione turned around.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I am leaving. Shall you need anything, you know where  
  
to reach me" said Professor McGonagall.  
  
She turned and walked to the stairways.   
  
"Harry, the password has been changed. Its 'Defense Proclamation' and its special that no one  
  
can enter unless the portrait recognizes that we gave them permission to enter." Hermione said  
  
this without looking up. Harry had a feeling that she had been crying again.  
  
"Alright mates, its almost curfew so Ill be seeing you in the morning" Ron said, and  
  
turned to the opposite side of the corridor.   
  
"Defense Proclamation" Harry said.  
  
"Welcome, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. Please state the list of people who shall have permission to  
  
enter these premises" said the Healer Valerey.  
  
""mione, who do you think?"   
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Ronald Weasley" said Hermione  
  
They walked through the portrait hole and Harry flopped onto their scarlett and gold  
  
couch. Hermione sat down, very softly and did not say a word.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine" she was silent but had slow tears streaming on her face.  
  
"No you are not. Please, just tell me what's wrong! I cant help you if you don't"  
  
"Harry, I am as Ok as someone in my situation can be. My hormones are running wild, I  
  
did not choose to get in this situation, and the person who has done this to me wants to do it  
  
again! So yes, I am fine, just fine!" she said, and then really started to cry.  
  
Harry moved closer to Hermione and enveloped her in a hug. She needed to feel like  
  
someone was with her, on her side, and Harry was. He summoned a tissue box for her with his  
  
wand, and she wiped her face with some.   
  
"Sorry for being such a pain Harry, and I just got to thinking that there is no way I can  
  
ever be what I want. I will have to care for this child, and sure I want children, but not like this.  
  
Not now-she sobbed- not from him!"   
  
Harry just patted her back, "Shh... Its ok 'Mione"  
  
"What am I going to do if it looks like him? My child, a Malfoy! I cant, - I just cant"  
  
She then put her face on Harry's shoulder and cried for a few minutes. Harry felt her grip soften,  
  
and realized she fell asleep. He carried her to her room, and put her on her lard king size bed. He  
  
still saw tearstains on her cheeks, but Hermione looked like she was peacefully asleep.  
  
He then walked to his bedroom and fell onto his bed. "What am I going to do?" he said  
  
outloud, softly. "What am I going to do?"  
  
Harry had awakened the next morning with the sun streaming into his bedroom window.  
  
He heard noises of drawers and wardrobes, and realized Hermione was awake as well. He  
  
quickly got out of bed and dressed in his uniform clothes. An oxford blouse, sweater, and black  
  
pants. He then grabbed his Gryffindor tie and walked to their common room to get his books. He  
  
picked up his book bag, and stuffed in potions and charms homework. He then went to tie his tie  
  
in the mirror, and the door to Hermione's bedroom swung open.  
  
"Oh good Harry, your up. I was going to wake you, its almost time for classes"  
  
"Thanks, "mione, but Im up"  
  
"Harry, thanks for last night. I really just needed to let it all out"  
  
"Hermione, anytime. I just cant stand feeling helpless. Im sorry if I yelled a bit"   
  
"By the way, did you carry me to my bed? I don't remember walking to it..."  
  
Harry smiled to himself.  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"Strange, your not supposed to be able to enter my room. Weird"  
  
"I guess since I was doing it to help you, and it wouldn't be against your wishes."  
  
"Lets get a quick bite of breakfast, before Transfiguration." Hermione said, and she  
  
opened the portrait door. Harry followed her out into the hallway, and they went down the seven  
  
flights of stairs to the Great Hall.  
  
Breakfast was almost finished, so they ran quickly to Gryffindor table and grabbed some  
  
toast. The bells had just sounded, and it was time for first class. Hermione put down the toast.  
  
"Hermione, take it. McGonagall will let you eat during her class" Harry said a bit  
  
strongly. He realized that it was detrimental if Hermione didn't eat properly. Hermione gave him  
  
a hard look, and took the toast.  
  
"I probably shouldn't have said that out loud" Harry thought to himself.  
  
He followed Hermione to McGonagall's class, and sat down at the same table as her.   
  
Professor McGonagall walked in, and started the lesson about transfigurating large  
  
animals, such as a cow. Harry wasn't really listening, he was watching Hermione and her  
  
untouched toast in her book bag.   
  
The lesson passed in a blur, and the bell sounded for the second time that morning.  
  
Harry gathered his books and went out the door, carefully in watch of Hermione. As soon as they  
  
got to a quiet hallway, Harry said "'Mione, why didn't you eat the toast?"  
  
"Its because I DON'T want everyone to know, Ok Harry!" Hermione said, on a  
  
dangerous verge of tears and anger.  
  
She stormed upstairs, and Harry ran after her. She walked all the way up to their shared  
  
dormitory and walked in. He walked in right after her, and she didn't notice. He just watch her  
  
collapse into the armchair near their fire, and sob hysterically.  
  
Authors Note: Ok, I've done my part. Now you do yours. Review! I posted two chapters today  
  
everyone... so yeah. See you all after finals! 


	12. Hysterical 'Mione

Authors Note: Thank you reviewers! I am in mid-final season, but I really want to write and  
  
please my readers! So here... another chapter. I have a final picture of the story's end, but I just  
  
write what comes up in each chapter.  
  
A further note: I am writing as a response to many of your questions and comments on Hermione  
  
keeping the baby. Yes, she was raped. And in her situation, I do not know what I would do. The  
  
right thing, which I think would be a Hermione thing, is to keep it. Yes, I know that its not  
  
Harry's! But Please just trust me, it IS my storyline.  
  
P.S.-anyone know how to do a wordcount in Word Perfect 11? And I still need beta-readers so  
  
email me at roxiegyrlhotmail.com   
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Harry tip-toed around his and Hermione's common room. Hermione's face was buried in her  
  
arms, and she sat and sobbed near the fire. He walked around the red fluffy armchair she was in,  
  
and thought about slowly walking up to her.   
  
At last second, he announced himself. "Hermione," he said softly, "Im sorry"  
  
He realized that sneaking up on her might be traumatic to her. After all, it was sneaking up on her  
  
what got her to be like this.  
  
She continued sobbing. "I might sound like an idiot, Harry. But I really don't know what  
  
to do. All my life I saw a clear path of where I would be. Now I agreed to have this baby, and I  
  
can't imagine myself seven months pregnant, let alone a mother."  
  
Harry sat on the edge of her chair. He softly breathed on her and whispered, "Hermione, it  
  
is probably petrifying to be in your position. But I swear, I am here! Im with you. Just let me be  
  
here for you, ok?"  
  
She picked up her head. Her tear-streamed innocent face reminded Harry of an 11 year  
  
old who he had developed a crush on, back in first year. Hermione.  
  
"Harry, how can you say that! In 10 years from now, Ill be all on my own and still having  
  
this THING. Nothing is ever certain."  
  
"Hermione, I will always be there if you need me! I promise"  
  
Hermione moved over on her chair, so Harry could sit. He softly stroked her hair, as she stared  
  
into the fire. He could tell she was holding back tears.   
  
She lied down on the chair, and fell asleep. Harry smiled to himself, realizing that this is  
  
probably the second of many times that Hermione would just tire out and fall into slumber. And  
  
like the night before, he carried her into her bedroom.  
  
'Should I go back to lessons, or stay here and wait for Hermione to wake up?' Harry  
  
thought to himself.  
  
He mused it over, hmm lessons=boring, staying with 'Mione....  
  
He walked out of Hermione's bedroom and stepped into the common room area. He was  
  
about to sit on the scarlet and gold colored couch when he heard a soft knock on the door. He  
  
opened the door and found a freckled red-headed boy outside the portrait.   
  
"Ron! What are you doing here? Don't we have potions or some class?"  
  
"Actually Harry, its Arithmancy. And the only reason I am going to that class is to be with  
  
Hermione, and she's not there. Nor are you, might I add."  
  
"Oh, I get it. Um, well, Hermione is sleeping..." and he spilled out the story of Hermione  
  
being hysterical.  
  
"You have to admit mate, she has full right to be." Ron proclaimed.  
  
"I am not saying she should not Ron, I am just telling you how she is"  
  
"Why don't you take her to Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"If I suggest that, she will probably never speak to me. She doesn't want to do anything for  
  
herself being- you know- like this. She just wants everything to go away. What am I supposed to  
  
do?"  
  
"Firstly, you could let me in, that way we both won't get into trouble for skiving off a  
  
class."  
  
Harry blinked. "Oh!" And he opened the portrait door.  
  
They both stepped into the common room, and Harry told Ron to whisper.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Harry said, and sounded hopeless.  
  
"Do you love Hermione?" Ron asked him.  
  
What a question! "Yes" he answered, sounding very sure and loud. "Of course I do, more  
  
than anything"  
  
"Well, then you should know what to do"  
  
"But I don't! Of course I want to be with her, but what can I do already?"  
  
"Harry, come on stop being thickheaded. You know you should-"   
  
Ron paused and motioned to the back of Harry's head. "You know you should wake Hermione,  
  
she wouldn't want to miss Arithmancy!"  
  
"Huh?" then it hit him "Oh yeah, Ill go wake her" He turned around and saw Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! Yeah, Ron just told me to wake you up. I'm sorry"  
  
"What were you two just talking about?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'Mione? Ron wondered where we were, he came here and I told him  
  
you were sleeping. Then he said I should wake you up, Did you have a good rest?" Harry said  
  
that all a bit too quickly to be innocent.   
  
"Oh come off it Harry, just tell me"  
  
"Alright," he said a bit nervously. "We were talking about you"  
  
"What about me?" Hermione said very calm.   
  
"Its just that, I-We are worried about you Hermione."  
  
Ron sat silent the whole time. He wondered to himself, 'When had the roles changed?  
  
When Harry can't talk to his girlfriend and I have a good relationship?' he had a slight smirk  
  
cross his face, and Hermione caught it.  
  
"What is so funny? And I'm sorry If you are both worried about me. I am too! I'm a little  
  
crazy because my hormones are probably nuts and its worse than a daily PMS. I'm sorry!"she  
  
was on another dangerous verge of tears.  
  
Harry knew to jump up and stop them. "No, Hermione. You deserve to be -craz not  
  
yourself." He caught himself, while soothing her. "Don't worry. We will never think less of you,  
  
or anything, We want to help you and be here for you. Right Ron?"  
  
"Of Course. Hermione, you know that you can tell us or ask us for anything. Come on,  
  
this is our 7th year together, don't you know us?" Ron said.  
  
Harry walked up to Hermione and gave her a hug. She hugged him back which was  
  
definitely a good sign. Then Ron gave Hermione a squeeze and made her swear that if anything  
  
was wrong, she would go to him or Harry first thing.   
  
Then Harry and Ron both looked at each other and nodded. They pounced on her, and  
  
tickled her till she wriggling and laughing harder than ever. It was a trick of theirs since 6th year.   
  
She caught her breath and muttered something under it. Then both Harry and Ron had a  
  
fit of laughs. "Rictusempra... no Hermione thats breath breath mean!" Ron said, and then  
  
burst out laughing again.   
  
"Finito Incantitum" Hermione finally said.  
  
"Thanks boys" Hermione said, with her old nickname for the both of them.  
  
"Hermione, I am seriously affronted. How old do you think I am, 11?" Harry said.  
  
"Umm, Yes!" she said, and ran to her room laughing. She slammed the door before they could  
  
get her again.  
  
"Knock Knock, 'Mione you know you have to open that door sometime. Come on Harry,  
  
lets go to our lessons" Ron said.  
  
"Come on Ron, ooh Hermione is going to miss lots of note-taking. And we won't share  
  
our's thats for sure"  
  
"Its not like you take them anyways, boys" she said as she opened her door.  
  
"Come on" they walked hand in hand, all three of them. But not to lessons, to the Great Hall.  
  
Each of them was smiling, for now.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Authors Note: Ok, seriously review! I have tons more ideas and I hate putting them on hold so Ill  
  
update soon. But not without reviews!! :) Come on. 


	13. Her Dad

Authors Note: Glad you liked the last chapter! I liked it too, it had a much lighter tone. But I cant  
  
make this story a comedy... so yeah. I would like to express thanks to Mrs. ProfessorLupin,  
  
because she is gracious enough to have reviewed EVERY CHAPTER! clap clap Id like to  
  
thank a lot of you as well, but each chapter is like a new "reviewer of the week" or whatever. I  
  
still need a beta reader, as many of you who wrote to me are going to camp in June. I still need to  
  
learn how to do a word count on Word Perfect 11. Anyways, onto the chapter!  
  
P.S- sorry about all these meetings, but there are many problems that need to be resolved, so  
  
meetings need to occur!  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Harry slid into the bench at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. It was breakfast  
  
morning, and many owls were swooping down on their owners. He caught with the peripheral  
  
view that Draco had received his morning treats, even though his father was still in Azkaban. He  
  
waited for Hermione. He was supposed to escort her everywhere, but she made him promise to  
  
let her come down on her own. The rest of the Gryffindors waltzed into the room, and Harry  
  
scanned them all for signs of Hermione. He caught a glance at Ron and Ginny, and Ron gave him  
  
a look and mouthed "Where is she?"  
  
Harry got up from the table and walked to the doorways. He then stepped outside and  
  
walked into the hall, looking to see if Hermione was there. He started to walk fast back into the  
  
Great Hall and alert Ron, but he bumped into Professor Dumbledore.   
  
"Ouch. Sorry Professor!" Harry said.  
  
"Quite all right, one can never get too many scars. I myself think they are very useful, look at the  
  
one on my knee! A map of London Underground, and your scar is a connection with  
  
Voldemort Well not to get off topic. Harry, could you come with me to my office?"  
  
"I would Professor its just that Herm--"  
  
"Ms. Granger is seated in my office at the moment. She is waiting for you"  
  
"Oh, Alright then. Of course Professor Dumbledore"  
  
Harry walked behind Professor Dumbledore and trailed to his circular office. He felt as if  
  
he just never left the area, he was in it so often.  
  
"I daresay we visit here quite often Harry." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yeah, and its usually about Hermio-"  
  
"-ne, how good to see you. I was waiting for you at breakfast!" Harry continued.  
  
"Yes, well, something has come up." Hermione stated.  
  
"Why do you both step inside my office. But first, Harry, a word?" Professor Dumbledore  
  
said.  
  
"Harry, it seems that Mr. Granger is here. He wants to speak with us, and I have no good  
  
feelings. He does not look most pleased. He does not know the situation, because Hermione for  
  
some reason did not share details. All she told him was that she was pregnant." Dumbledore said  
  
in a hushed voice.  
  
"Do you think, umm- so 'Mione's dad thinks that I- I did this?" Harry asked.  
  
"He does not think anything. He is waiting for me and Ms. Granger to explain. So I am asking  
  
you, for her sake, please do tell him! I know Ms. Granger is being a bit stubborn, but he is her  
  
father and should know. Hermione will forgive you." Professor Dumbledore answered.  
  
He then opened the door to his office and gently pushed Harry inside. He whispered a  
  
spell, and the door clicked shut and locked.  
  
Harry continued walking to the seat next to Hermione. Mr. Granger was standing  
  
opposite them, and Professor Dumbledore remained standing.  
  
"So. What happened?" Mr. Granger asked, in a bit of a harsh tone.  
  
"Dad its just-"  
  
"Hermione, this is why you are not in a regular public school. Things like this are not  
  
supposed to happen! You are a good girl, you were a good girl, I just don't understand! Do you  
  
even know who the father is?"  
  
"Yes- Dad its just that I-"  
  
"Its me" Harry said, and stood up.  
  
"You, You did this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No, Harry can explain, he did not it was a matter of.." Professor Dumbledore started.  
  
"DAD and EVERYONE. Let me talk." Hermione stood up as well.  
  
"It was not Harry, and it was not me. I was- I was"  
  
"Don't listen to her, she just doesn't want me to get into trouble it was " Harry said  
  
"SHUT UP HARRY! OH MY GOD." Hermione screamed.  
  
"I WAS RAPED. R-A-P-E-D. OK? THIS WAS FORCED. I DID NOT WANT IT. I never--"and  
  
she broke down hysterically crying.   
  
"Shh, 'mione its Ok. Shh..." Harry ran to her and tried to comfort her.  
  
Hermione's father just stood quiet.   
  
"Is this true?" He asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so" replied Professor Dumbledore, finally saying something.  
  
"You see, Hermione is our best student. Probably one of the top witches to ever cross this  
  
school. She is responsible. She is also doing a very noble thing. She isn't aborting the child."  
  
Her father walked over to her, and sat down. "Hermione, I am so sorry. Do you want me  
  
to call Mom? Do you want to come home?"  
  
She picked up her head, and choked out the words "No"  
  
"To which question?" he asked.  
  
"B-both. Mom hates me. She only likes Heather."  
  
Mr. Granger turned to Harry. "I'm sorry son. I did not mean to accuse you, but it looked  
  
like you had done this. Are you and Hermione" and he looked at Hermione, and she nodded.   
  
"Going out/Dating?" he finished.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Even though this happened?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And you still want to stand by her in a year from now"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then you are greater than I ever was. I am truly sorry. And Professor-" he turned to Professor  
  
Dumbledore's brilliant blue eyes.  
  
"I trust that something is being done to this perpetrator? Is he still in school?"  
  
"There is no evidence."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? ITS MY DAUGHTER!! Of course- there has to be!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore just looked saddened, "I'm sorry. The only thing we can do is keep  
  
Hermione on a watch, and that has been done. Harry is with her at all times, as well as Ronald  
  
Weasley, another extraordinary friend. Harry and Hermione's own dorm is through a secret  
  
doorway, and has a special security system. Besides Harry is only a bedroom away."  
  
"So nothing else can be done? What if he tries it again?"  
  
"I daresay he won't get a chance."  
  
"And also..." and he whispered to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "I will answer you out loud, Mr. Granger, for I feel Hermione  
  
deserves this answer. Mr. Malfoy does not know about your state, nor will he unless you disclose  
  
the information to him, which I doubt. So do not worry, he does not know."  
  
Hermione just shook her head. 'Yeah, untill I have this baby and everyone will know that  
  
he raped me. Unless people think nah. And if the baby has bleach blonde hair, of course they'll  
  
know' she though silently to herself.  
  
"Something troubling you, Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Nothing out of the usual" she answered, not bringing up the matter.  
  
"Alright, Harry please escort Hermione to breakfast. It is over most probably, but eat  
  
anyways. Professor Mcgonagall is first on your schedule, am I right?"  
  
"Yes sir." They both answered.  
  
"Well then you can just walk into her class late without a note. Carry on, I need to speak with  
  
your father Ms. Granger."  
  
Harry and Hermione walked to the Great Hall. Hermione wasn't eating anything again.  
  
"'mione, please eat. Its not good for you and - yourself not to eat. Please!"  
  
Harry took a bowl of oatmeal and started to eat, in hope that Hermione would follow. She  
  
just sat and stared.  
  
"What am I going to do?" she said outloud, calmly. "What on earth am I going to do?"  
  
Harry smiled to himself. 'Funny, I thought the same thing" he murmured.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing, just the oatmeal is good. Have some"  
  
Hermione took a bowl and started to eat it slowly. She made a face and almost pushed it  
  
away, but saw the look on Harry's face and continued eating.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Authors Note: Please Please Please review! This is 3 chapters in 1 week, actually 3 days... so  
  
yeah even better! FINALS!! Think of me :)REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.....  
  
See ya at the next chapter! 


	14. trendings

Authors Note: Hey Hey. Everyone, finals are over. But I'm off to camp in a week for 4 weeks,  
  
and then off to England for 3 weeks. So here's the start of lots of chapters I am trying to type up  
  
till I leave. REVIEW please! It makes me want to type more. Enjoy reading.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Harry finished eating before Hermione but he didn't put down his spoon. Hermione kept  
  
her head down, and was slowly bringing her spoon to her mouth. She felt a dizzy wave of nausea  
  
but didn't announce it aloud. She did not want Harry to go all frantic. She didn't pick up her  
  
head, assuming Harry would automatically notice her sick-look if she did.  
  
She slowly put her bowl down and whispered a spell. Her bowl and spoon vanished. She  
  
then pointed to Harry's and did the same.   
  
"Ready Hermione?" Harry looked up at her in question.  
  
Hermione was contemplating whether or not she wanted to get a pepper-up potion. She really felt  
  
sick.   
  
Harry was wondering what was taking Hermione so long to decide. 'Hmm, is she not  
  
feeling well?' he thought to himself. He didn't want to make her angry by asking her.  
  
"She will let me know, if that is the case" he muttered.  
  
Hermione checked her watch. It was well into Transfiguration, and it was also well into her  
  
second month of pregnancy.   
  
"Lets go to class" Hermione replied.  
  
They walked together to class. Hermione clutched her stomach, and sucked in her breath so she  
  
should not start gagging.  
  
" Harry I don't know what's wrong! I really don't--" she felted her stomach churning,  
  
"I really don't feel well!" she choked out. She started crying from the pain.  
  
"We are going to the hospital wing" Harry said, and turned at the next corner. They  
  
started going up the stairs, and Hermione sat down. Her head was spinning, and she put her head  
  
down on Harry's shoulder. Harry put his arms around her, and felt that she was shaking slightly.   
  
"-Harry I cant walk--" Hermione said and she collapsed into Harry's arms. Harry lifted  
  
her and carried her up the stairs. She put her head down on Harry's shoulders, and let him carry  
  
her.   
  
He carried her all the way up to the fourth floor, and walked towards the hospital wing.  
  
Madame Pomfrey noticed right away, and rushed to a bed and motioned Harry to it. He slowly  
  
placed Hermione on it, and she just stayed lying down.  
  
"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Potter?" Madame Pomfrey asked, in her usual brisk  
  
fashion.  
  
"Hermione just said she didn't feel well and collapsed. Hermione, what hurts you?" Harry  
  
said.  
  
Hermione looked up at Madame Pomfrey, "I don't know. I just felt very nauseous and my  
  
stomach hurts, and then I just felt dizzy and really weak." she choked out once again, her eyes  
  
closing as if she was about to fall into a tranquil sleep.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I will have to examine you to determine the problem. It could just be a  
  
nasty case of morning sickness, but why don't we check it out to be certain." Madame Pomfrey  
  
said, while throwing her a hospital gown.   
  
"Please put it on. Do you need my help?" Madame Pomfrey continued.  
  
Hermione lifted up her head and realized she did indeed need help. Though she felt mortified,  
  
she nodded.   
  
Harry saw her uneasiness and stepped outside the bed curtains. Hermione wasn't uneasy  
  
about that, but she didn't have the strength to tell him then.   
  
"It will only be a few minutes Mr. Potter, like the last time, I trust you remember."  
  
Harry looked away, and Madame Pomfrey closed the curtains. He could again make out  
  
the shadows and Hermione's cries.   
  
It was about five minutes later when Madame Pomfrey stepped out of the curtains and  
  
opened them.   
  
"Well Ms Granger, it seems that you do indeed have a case of morning sickness.  
  
However, you also seem to have a trace of the influenza virus, which is not safe. I want you to  
  
take this potion every day, till I see you next time. Also, stay in bed for the next week or so till  
  
you feel better. Would you like to stay here?"  
  
Hermione had her eyes closed, but still she shook her head. She wanted the comfort of  
  
her own room, and her own visitors.   
  
"You may stay in your Head Girl dorm, and the only reason I am not reluctant is because  
  
it is only shared by yourself and Harry. Mr. Potter, you are to stay with her. Be with her. Do you  
  
mind?"  
  
"Of course not" Harry said, confidently and suavely. He wanted Hermione to know that  
  
he was there for her.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I will be at your room every morning to administer your potion, and an  
  
examination" with those last words, Hermione winced.  
  
"Please take care of yourself. I am happy that you came to visit here today when you felt a  
  
bit ill. Do not try and act brave, pregnancy is a vulnerable time and you should not feel weak. Mr.  
  
Potter I trust will be at your side, as well as Mr. Weasley I am sure. I will see you tomorrow  
  
morning."  
  
Harry went to Hermione as Madame Pomfrey left the room. "Harry, I cant walk"  
  
Hermione whispered. "Can Can you carry me?"  
  
Harry smiled. She was finally asking for help out loud.   
  
"Let me just change first, k?" Hermione said.  
  
Harry stepped out once again. He heard an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Harry, forget that. I cant even change if I wanted." Hermione said. "Do you mind  
  
carrying a girl in a hospital gown?" she asked.  
  
"Not a chance. Ill start a trend." he said, bringing humor into the situation.  
  
Harry put his hands around Hermione in an embrace and lifted her up. She felt a wave of  
  
dizziness, but laughed none-the-less. She felt the effects of the elleneruoi potion and felt a little  
  
better.   
  
Harry pushed open the infirmary door and walked upstairs towards the seventh floor. A  
  
few people who were out of their classes gave Harry and Hermione strange looks, but Harry was  
  
used to unwanted attention and continued on.   
  
They finally reached the Portrait of Valerey, and announced the password. Harry opened  
  
the door to Hermione's room and laid her on her bed.  
  
"Do you want me to get you anything?" Harry asked her, with a feeling of compassion  
  
towards Hermione.  
  
"Can you get me my robe or something? I cant even climb out of bed"Hermione  
  
whispered to Harry.  
  
"Sure." Harry walked towards her wardrobe and started opening drawers. 'not that one,  
  
definitely not that one...' he thought and murmured to himself. "Hermione which drawer?" Harry  
  
finally asked.  
  
"It's the second one from the top. It's a scarlet colored one Harry"  
  
"Aha! I found it." He removed a golden and scarlet colored robe from Hermione's wardrobe, and  
  
walked over to Hermione's bed.  
  
"Here, Hermione"   
  
Hermione took the robe and Harry started walking towards the door. He heard Hermione trying  
  
to dress in the robe.   
  
"Harry, Oh please. Just shut your eyes and stay here. I think I may even need help."  
  
Harry chuckled softly and turned around. He put his hand over his eyes, so Hermione should  
  
know he obeyed her.  
  
"Just help me with the zipper, k?" Hermione said, and turned around.  
  
"Can I open my eyes? I'm a bit left-handed with my eyes closed 'Mione" Harry said.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and brought the zipper upwards on Hermione's back. She jumped  
  
as his hands accidentally touched her skin at her neck.  
  
"Sorry Harry. But after– well– what Malfoy did, my reflexes have enhanced that they  
  
make me flinch at the slightest touch of my arm." Hermione said, and looked down at the gold  
  
colored rug on her floor.  
  
"'Mione, that's ok. If you ever want to talk about--" Harry said. He started to lift her  
  
head up with his hands, till the honeyed eyes were staring into his emerald ones.  
  
"If you ever want to talk about what happened, I am here. I want to be there." Harry  
  
continued.  
  
"I will. Just not today." Hermione said. She then layed down next to Harry, and closed  
  
her eyes. The after effects of the potion was drowsiness, and she fell into a soft sleep. Harry  
  
stayed next to her, and hoped that she would come forth soon, as to feel better soon.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
More soon for you all if I get reviews. Thanks! BTW- should I make this R? Theres nothing  
  
explicit in it but I dunno, does PG-13 allow rape and whatever? 


	15. vulnerable

Authors Note: Ok, same day :) This is because I am going to camp for 4 weeks. I will be home  
  
then for about 3 days, which I will TRY and write another chapter, and then I am off to England.  
  
So here it is. I'm just writing what I want, I know where the plot is going but I don't have the  
  
days in between planned. So... enjoy! And please, review I beg of you. It lets me know that I am  
  
not writing in vain.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
The sun streamed in on Harry's eyes, and he quickly rose out of bed. Although Hermione  
  
had stayed in bed for almost 2 weeks, Madame Pomfrey insisted she remain there until she was  
  
100 percent better. Harry walked out of his room while pulling on an emerald sweater. He saw  
  
Madame Pomfrey walking into the shared common room.  
  
"Good Morning, Mr. Potter. Is Ms. Granger awake yet?"  
  
"I don't know Madame Pomfrey, I only just awoke a few moments ago."  
  
Harry walked to the bedroom opposite to where he was standing and knocked. There was  
  
no answer.  
  
Harry slowly pushed the door open and saw Hermione still asleep. She looked tranquil  
  
and Harry did not want to wake her. However, Madame Pomfrey did not listen to Harry's wishes.  
  
"Ms. Granger... please wake up." Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"Please, then can I wake her up more gently?"  
  
"Hmmph, well fine call me in when she is awake" She said and stormed into the common  
  
room.  
  
Harry walked over to Hermione and stroked her hair. "Hermione... its time to wake up"  
  
he said softly.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes tiredly and croaked, "I'm up."   
  
"Sorry I had to wake you, but Madame Pomfrey wouldn't relent and I did not want you to wake  
  
by being poked and called 'Ms. Granger'" Harry said, laughing a bit.  
  
"That's ok Harry. Just give me like, 2 minutes please?" said Hermione, and sat up. She  
  
slipped her feet into furry purple slippers and wrapped her scarlet robe around her lavender shirt  
  
and shorts. She then opened the door to her room and walked to the bathroom.  
  
"Hello Ms. Granger. How are you feeling?" Madame Pomfrey called out to her when she  
  
noticed her walking out of her bedroom.  
  
"Fine thanks, Madame. Ill be out in a minute, is that alright?"  
  
"Fine, Fine. I'm yours for the morning."  
  
"Yipee" said Hermione under her breath, closing the door to the bathroom. Though she  
  
had gotten more used to the examinations, they were still painful and very embarrassing.  
  
Hermione had no idea how she would have this baby. Never-the-less she picked up her silver  
  
toothbrush and brushed her teeth.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom with trepidation, and Madame Pomfrey followed her to  
  
her room.   
  
After 5 minutes of Harry reading his days classwork, Madame Pomfrey announced for  
  
Harry to enter Hermione's bedroom.  
  
"Well, Ms. Granger is pulling through. She should remain in bed till the end of the week,  
  
and I won't need to see her till the beginning of next month, in two weeks." Madame Pomfrey  
  
said to Harry.  
  
She then turned to Hermione. "You can return to your classes on Monday. Ill see you on  
  
the first of December."  
  
Madame Pomfrey left the room with her supplies and closed the door. The second  
  
Hermione heard the portrait close, she let out a sigh of relief. "Phew. I HATE those  
  
examinations"  
  
"I could only imagine." Harry said.  
  
"Nah, you cant." answered Hermione, and started giggling.   
  
Harry's mouth started to crack a smile, and soon he too was laughing hysterically. "I  
  
would tickle you, but since your sick, Ill wait for a better time" Harry said mischievously.  
  
Hermione saw the sparkle in his emerald eyes, and felt a rush of compassion towards  
  
Harry and all that he has done for her.  
  
"Harry, I owe you an explanation, or a– something" Hermione said, looking serious  
  
again.  
  
"Hermione, you don't owe me anything. I just want you to tell me anything that would  
  
make you feel better, you don't HAVE to tell me about– What Malfoy– did- but I want to know  
  
for your sake."  
  
Harry looked up at Hermione and saw a fierce determination in her eyes. With her pinky  
  
fingernail she wiped away a tear at the corner of her eye.   
  
"Harry– I can tell you." there was a bit of a pause as Hermione swallowed a drink of  
  
water, and then continued.  
  
"It was that night of detention. Malfoy wanted to copy my assignment, but I didn't let. So  
  
then, I don't really remember clearly, it's a bit hazed. But he cornered me, and then— then- I  
  
don't- all I remember is that he ripped off my clothes. I remember the shame. And then I was a  
  
bit knocked out, he must have used a bit of befuddlement draft because all I remember then is the  
  
pain, that shearing pain that wouldn't stop. And then, I woke up and Madame Pomfrey was there,  
  
with Dumbledore and he asked me if I remembered. And I did- and" she stopped speaking, and  
  
finally allowed the tears to flow freely down her cheeks.   
  
Harry walked up to Hermione and sat down next to her. He didn't want to push her She  
  
sat herself up a bit more and left room for Harry. He put his arm on her shoulder, and she tried to  
  
recollect herself.  
  
"Hermione, its ok. You did not want this to happen, and still you didn't carry out an  
  
abortion. You are the greatest person I know." said Harry in a soothing manner. He really did  
  
indeed respect Hermione.   
  
"I'm sorry for always losing myself. I feel like I have no control, I didn't and I lost it."  
  
Hermione said a bit more calmly.  
  
Hermione stopped crying. She felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off her chest. She  
  
went to Harry and hugged him. He hugged her back, and she felt much better. She pulled him  
  
into a sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
There was a knock on the portrait door. Harry broke off the kiss from Hermione and went  
  
to answer it. He motioned to her, and Hermione translated it into something like 'more later'.  
  
"Harry, long time no speak How's Hermione feeling?" said Ron, stepping into the room  
  
and out of the doorway.  
  
"She's feeling better, but why don't you go see her yourself?" Harry answered, and led  
  
the way for Ron to Hermione's room.  
  
"'Mione, Ron's here" Harry announced, before opening the door.  
  
"Come in. I'm dressed, well in pajamas but that's ok" Hermione answered.  
  
Harry swung the door open.  
  
"Hermione! How are ya feeling? We all miss you in class." Ron said, going over to Hermione  
  
and giving her a hug.  
  
Hermione hugged right back. It was so good that at least one of her best friends stayed  
  
that, a friend. It was great to have Harry, but she couldn't ever imagine them being friends if they  
  
ever broke up.  
  
'God Forbid' she muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Its good to see you Ronald!" Hermione said, laughing.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. When are you both coming back to classes?"   
  
"Monday." said Harry.  
  
"Yikes, we have lots of work in our classes. How are you going to manage?" Ron said worriedly.   
  
Harry just shrugged, but Hermione answered with a bit of a sad tone, "Its not like I'm  
  
going to be in many classes this year. Professor Dumbledore told me I can repeat the year if I  
  
like, or stay the summer and be caught up."  
  
Harry looked quizzical at Hermione. "Why cant you go to many classes?"  
  
"Oh Harry, its my second month and I'm sick. Like Madame Pomfrey said, I'm in a vulnerable  
  
state. The last month forget about, and I probably won't even fit behind a desk!" she said, with  
  
the ending a bit more rash and nervous sounding.  
  
"Well--" Harry was about to answer Hermione, but Ron shot him a look not to.  
  
The bell sounded and Hermione and Harry jumped.   
  
"Hermione, nice to see you, but I've got to go to class. Its Snape and he would love to  
  
take points off me. He doesn't have Harry in class to bully."  
  
"Thanks Ron" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Harry, could you help me out? I have lots of books." Ron asked.  
  
"Ill do it" Hermione said.  
  
"No, you stay" both Harry and Ron answered.  
  
Hermione gave an exasperated look and sighed. She then sat down.  
  
Harry followed Ron out. "Where's the books?"  
  
Ron just groaned. "Harry, you can be thicker than I was in 5th year"  
  
"Now listen to me, just deal with Hermione carefully. I know how crazy pregnancy is. After Bill  
  
and Fleur were married and she was pregnant, Bill would just smile, and mutter to other people.  
  
He gave me some women lessons then. Now, with Hermione, its worse. Because she didn't want  
  
to get pregnant or whatever."  
  
"Since when are you the maven?"Harry asked, with an ammused expression on his face.  
  
"Comes with the service" Ron said, laughing.  
  
"Just pretend you are reasoning with a young child."Ron said, and left Harry standing in  
  
his common room more confused than before.  
  
"Ignore Ron" Hermione said, swinging her bedroom door fully open.   
  
"You— hey you are walking!" Harry said, meekly smiling.  
  
"Seriously though"said Hermione, without cracking a smile, "I don't want to be that crazy. Tell  
  
me when I am, its not fair to you. Well, to me either..."  
  
"Oh Hermione, I love you" Harry said, walking over and hugging her.  
  
"Harry, I love you too"  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
That was a loooong chapter because it's the last one I'm publishing for 4 weeks. Ill see you all  
  
after camp! Please Review!! I love reviewers 


	16. back to school

**Authors Note**: **Its been 8-10 weeks! WOW! Well, I still have some set ideas, and I already know the**

**basis of the last chapter. But till its headed down there, who knows. Anyways school is starting so I have to try even harder to write more chapter with all my homework. So... Here it is.**

**I'm sorry I took so long. I had a bit of a writers block and laziness. But I swear, I will never rest till this story is finished. Even if its just for me, it will be done. **

**Also- I have gotten into the whole Hermione/Draco ship. So now in my mind, he isn't so bad. But he is! He is awful. He raped Hermione. So lets begin.... **

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_LAST TIME:_

_"Hermione, you don't owe me anything. I just want you to tell me anything that would_

_make you feel better, you don't HAVE to tell me about– What Malfoy– did- but I want to know_

_for your sake."_

_Harry looked up at Hermione and saw a fierce determination in her eyes. With her pinky_

_fingernail she wiped away a tear at the corner of her eye. _

_"Harry– I can tell you." there was a bit of a pause as Hermione swallowed a drink of_

_water, and then continued._

_vvvvvvvvv_

_"Seriously though"said Hermione, without cracking a smile, "I don't want to be that crazy. Tell_

_me when I am, its not fair to you. Well, to me either..."_

_"Oh Hermione, I love you" Harry said, walking over and hugging her._

_"Harry, I love you too"_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was finally Monday morning, and Hermione and Harry both could return to their

classes.

Harry walked into the common room to find a dressed Hermione, ready for a day at

school. She looked a bit better both physically and emotionally, and internally breathed a sigh of

relief.

"So "mione, ready for class?" Harry asked her.

"Are you kidding me. I could never be more ready in my life. Do you know how much work I missed? And the notes, and Ron does not take good ones and-"

Harry stopped listening at that point. He just smiled and started gathering his books. It was good to hear Hermione a little bit more back to normal.

Hermione stopped talking and followed Hermione in gathering her books. They both walked out of the room together in silence.

They walked down the hallway corridor and down the stairs to the 1rst floor. They opened the door to the Transfiguration classroom, and took their seats.

Many heads turned as Hermione and Harry took their seats. Their absence did not go un-  
noticed, and each one wondered what could have caused their 2 week absence.

Hermione kept her head down, feeling heat rise to her face as eyes stared at her. Harry just pretended not to notice and nodded at a few fellow gryffindors.

The door opened again, and first rushed in Ron and then Professor McGonagall came in directly after him.

"Next time, Mr. Weasley, please try to get in to class more than one second before the teacher." Professor Mcgonagall admonished Ron.

"Yes, mam" Ron said, and smirked a bit as he sat down next to Hermione.

"This morning we are learning the most complicated spells used for an animagus"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hermione and Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table for afternoon lunch. Hermione felt tired from all the classes, but happy that she was attending them and not in bed.

"Hermoine! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in what, 2 weeks?" Ginny Weasley said as she noticed Hermione sitting at their table.

"And Harry, you as well. Where were you guys?"

Hermione couldn't say anything. "Umm... we were"

"We were sick. We spend a lot of time together, so we must have caught it from each other or something" Harry finished for her.

Hermione breathed again. She couldn't imagine what she would say. That she was pregnant? HAH.

Harry just started eating his potatoes and tried to steer the conversation away.

"So how is....."

Hermione didn't even hear what Harry was asking. She still couldn't imagine people knowing she is or was pregnant. People would automatically assume that it was Harry's, and then what?

"'Mione. Hermione. HERMIONE" Harry called, finally getting her attention.

"Oh, Huh? Ok ok what?" Hermione finally heard her name.

"Do you want to go to this weekend's Hogsmeade?" Harry asked her, with a loving look in his eyes.

"Sure. As long as I don't have too much to catch up on."Hermione replied.

Ron and Ginny looked at her like she was nuts. That was something the old Hermione would say, as in 3rd year. The Hermione in the recent years, ever since she and Harry went out, was a girl who had much more fun. She didn't care about schoolwork as much as in the past.

"Well, I have missed tons. Come on!" Hermione said, and a false smile found itself on her face.

Harry looked at Hermione funny. She wasn't really smiling, that was her cover up. And he hadn't seen it since her insecure years, till the sixth year.

Hermione noticed everyone's uneasiness and quickly gathered her books. "I have to get to the next class."

Ron kicked Harry under the table. "Oww. Ok OK." Harry started to gather his books as well and stood up to leave with Hermione.

"No Harry, you can stay. I just need some air." Hermione said.

Harry gave Hermione a significant look, and then sat down, exasperated.

Ron got up quickly. "I think I left my charms book in your dormitory, 'mione."

He followed her out of the Great Hall and up the stairs to the seventh floor.

"Hermione, wait."

Hermione turned around. "Ron, its ok. You don't have to follow me."

"I think we do, Hermione. Sorry." Ron said, serenely.

Hermione continued walking, and Ron continued walking two paces behind her.

Hermione muttered the password to her dormitory and swung the portrait open. She knew Ron was behind her, and left it open for him.

Ron sat himself down on a fluffy scarlet colored armchair, and waited patiently for Hermione to start talking.

Hermione busied herself with her room and organizing her clothes and uniforms.

"Alright Hermione, what's up?"

"Nothing Ron. REALLY. I am just fine."

"Stop Lying Hermione, its not becoming. If that's the case then why won't you tell even Ginny. I thought she's your best friend? And she is a girl... she will understand."

"Don't you get it Ron? No. No one does. Its not like I'm pregnant and its Harry's. Even though that's not happening right now-" She cut herself off at the look on Ron's face.

"I can't tell people. Who knows what they will say. About me, about this baby. I just don't want that. I just –can't bring myself to tell them." Hermione choked out, now tears starting to form from her eyes and were running down her cheeks.

Ron stood up and walked to Hermione. He gave her a big hug, and stood there, patted her back as she cried onto his shoulders.

"Do you want me to say that I'm telling people?" Hermione lifted her head and asked.

"No. I just want you to know that people will eventually find out, and you could tell them. Its ok. Its not you, Hermione. Its Malfoy."

"Ok, fine. Thanks Ron. But I have got to go to class. Were gonna be late!"

"I have to go meet up with Harry. I think we have Head duties or something this evening" Hermione added.

"Oh, Hermione. I think Harry is having a meeting or something. With Dumbledore."Ron answered her.

"It seems that we are both always in meetings." Hermione said, and then sighed.

"Lets get to Charms class."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Ok Ok! That was long. I WANT REVIEWS! LOL. Please? I promise the next chapter will come sooner. But only if I get enough reviews. Id say... hmm 20. If I get 40, ill do the next chapter in the next 2 weeks or less. More than that, and in the next week. So review please!!!**


	17. surprise blackness

**Authors Note: Sorry about the wait nowadays. I am having a LOT of writers block, because I am having lots of real life problems and complications. So please bear with me. And reviews just make my hard work not go unnoticed, so I thank all of you who reviewed, and beg you all to review this chapter.**

_Last time:_

"_Hermoine! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in what, 2 weeks?" Ginny Weasley said as she noticed Hermione sitting at their table. _

"_And Harry, you as well. Where were you guys?"_

_Hermione couldn't say anything. "Umm... we were"_

"_We were sick. We spend a lot of time together, so we must have caught it from each other or something" Harry finished for her._

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"_No. I just want you to know that people will eventually find out, and you could tell them. Its ok. Its not you, Hermione. Its Malfoy."_

"_Ok, fine. Thanks Ron. But I have got to go to class. Were gonna be late!"_

"_I have to go meet up with Harry. I think we have Head duties or something this evening" Hermione added._

"_Oh, Hermione. I think Harry is having a meeting or something. With Dumbledore."Ron answered her._

"_It seems that we are both always in meetings." Hermione said, and then sighed._

"_Lets get to Charms class."_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Hermione went up to her dormitory with Ron following close behind her. Harry had not been in charms class, and she thought that he was probably still in the meeting.

'About me, most probably' she muttered to herself.

"What was that 'Mione?"Ron asked, hearing her mumbles.

"Nothing" she sighed.

She said her password to the portrait, and waited for it to open. It was not budging.

"Hermione what is happening? Did you forget your password?"

"I dont-I don't think so. Umm, maybe Harry changed it?"

She stood there, just waiting for the portrait to open. To hers and Ron's surprise, it did open. And then slam behind her, locking itself, without allowing Ron to enter.

Hermione was whisked into her common room, and it was pitch black inside. She heard a noise, of a shoe walking on the floor.

"Harry, it that you?"she asked, and suddenly felt dizzy. She sat down on the oversized armchair, and looked up.

"No, Granger." said a slick silver haired boy.

She didn't have time to look up. She could tell from the voice.

"Help! Help!!! HELLLLP" she shrieked, in a high pitched voice.

"Silence. No one can hear you, there is a silencing charm on this dormitory. Quiet!" Malfoy said.

When she wouldn't be quiet, he screamed "SHUT UP"

She suddenly got quiet.

He slowly walked up to her, in the armchair. She tried to get up, but he was fast. He slowly lifted his hand to her face, and traced it down her collarbone. She gave a shiver at the icy feel of his hands on her vulnerable skin.

He tried to move his hands further, but she pushed him away.

"What Granger? You didn't like it? I thought you would want me to do it again..."

"GET AWAY FROM ME" she said, not shrieking, but in a loud clear voice.

"Why should I?"

"Because you don't want to hurt a pregnant women. It's a bit more of a heavy charge in court." she said clearly.

"Pregnant. HA. Yeah right, your such a prude. You just want to scare me, don't you."

"No" she said, clearly, without quivering.

"Well, I'm not scared, Miss Granger" he said mockingly. And he moved towards her, and threw her chair down. She fell to the floor on her stomach, and she started crying in pain.

Draco didn't look at her. He just stopped. He didn't know what it was.

"Who's the father, Mudblood?"

"You really don't want to know."she said, and tried to get up. She whimpered and fell back down. Salty tears were falling off her eyelashes onto her cheeks.

Draco wanted to run. He didn't know what it was, but he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Its– uh– Its" Hermione said.

"Its you."she finally said, and looked away.

"WHAT. What do you mean?" He stood up, and started pacing.

"Who else could it be Malfoy? You think I'm an idiot? I'm seventeen, for god's sake."

Suddenly the door burst open, with Professor Dumbledore, Harry, and Ron all looking really worried.

"Ms. Granger, are you all right?" Dumbledore asked, staring at Malfoy.

"I'm, I–I'm fine Professor, really."

"Hermione, what did he do to you?" Harry asked, looking as if he was ready to kill Malfoy that instant.

"Nothing, really Harry."

"Did he try anything?"Ron asked.

"Umm, no, actually." she said, staring at the floor.

"Then why the hell was he in here?"Harry said.

"I'm not sure. I was just tired, so I sat on the couch and closed my eyes."

"Mr. Malfoy, can I see you in my office please?" Dumbledore asked, and after he whispered something to Harry, he walked off to his office with Malfoy trailing behind him.

"I'm going to bed." Hermione announced. She walked to her room and took off her robes. She put on her cream colored silk pajama top and pants. She was about to get under here duvet and covers when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" she said.

Harry entered cautiously. When he saw what Hermione was wearing, he looked at the floor.

"Its Ok, I'm dressed, really." Hermione said, and smiled.

She motioned at her bed, and Harry sat down.

"Hermione," Harry said, looking directly at her, "Why was Malfoy in our dormitory? And what happened?"

Hermione swallowed. "I don't know. The password was changed, and he like pulled me in. Then he said he was going to do it again. But he didn't. He wasn't as, mean, or something, this time. It was weird."

"Hermione, did you say anything to him?" Harry asked. It was as if he knew what she was going to say.

"I told him... I told him that I was– pregnat."

There was a silence so deafening in the room Hermione couldn't take it.

"What else did you tell him?" Harry asked.

"I told him that it was him."

"You WHAT." Harry said..

"I couldn't not. It stopped him, and he was just, silent."

Harry breathed 3 times. "Hermione, what if he tells? Then it will only be... worse."

"I don't know what I was thinking! I just wanted him to stop, thought maybe he would care. But he didn't, I don't know what I'm doing, ok? I just don't!" She started crying and put her head down on her pillow.

Harry moved closer to Hermione and stroked her hair.

"'Mione, its ok. So people will know. Its fine. Its fine." He kept repeating.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Authors Note: Ok, I did my part. Now you do yours! Review, please :)


	18. Sweet Bitterness

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait! But school is so evil :( Boo. Anyways, here it is. Hope you all like it. Please review, I get so happy and excited, and remind myself that my devoted readers need another chapter. By The way- I am DEFINITELY going to finish this story. Even if not for the readers, just for my own peace of mind. When I have ideas, I write! OK. Lol. Here goes.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_Last Time:_

"_I told him that it was him."_

"_You WHAT." Harry said.._

"_I couldn't not. It stopped him, and he was just, silent."_

_Harry breathed 3 times. "Hermione, what if he tells? Then it will only be... worse."_

"_I don't know what I was thinking! I just wanted him to stop, thought maybe he would care. But he didn't, I don't know what I'm doing, ok? I just don't!" She started crying and put her head down on her pillow._

_Harry moved closer to Hermione and stroked her hair._

"'_Mione, its ok. So people will know. Its fine. Its fine." He kept repeating_

Hermione shut her eyes as she heard Harry shut the door behind him. She left the lights in her room on, in fear of the darkness. She shivered a cold sweat and pulled her blankets closer to her. Sighing, she rolled on her other side and fitfully fell into a light sleep.

Across the common room Harry lay awake as well. He kept twisting and turning, with horrible images of Hermione being tortured and hurt in his mind. He kept hearing her cries, and sat up at once. He stepped out of bed and put on his emerald robes. He tied it hastily, and quietly crept out of his room. He saw the light on through the glass pane of Hermione's door, and gently knocked. When there was no answer, he pushed open the door.

He found a sleeping Hermione, looking troubled and saddened. He walked over to her and stroked her hair. She sighed in her sleep at the soft touch. Harry flicked her bedside lamp shut, and just stood watching Hermione sleep. He started to exit, and Hermione called softly out to him, "Don't go."

"Your up? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you Hermione."

"Harry, please, don't leave me. I am scared."

Harry walked over to Hermione's bedside and sat lightly on the edge of her bed. She rolled closer to him, and he started to stroke her hair again. She smiled softly, and her eyes fluttered closed.

Harry sighed. He continued to pet her, and slumped a bit as he himself closed his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry opened his eyes and was confused for a few minutes. He felt something warm next to him, and couldn't remember where he was. He sat up, and saw a sleeping Hermione in a pale cream pajama top, as well as a pale pink and cream room with candles and realized he was in Hermione's room.

The events of the past night came back to him slowly, and he checked his watch. It was almost time for classes!

He shook Hermione awake. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Harry tiredly. She blinked and sat up.

"Harry, did you, were you, umm, did you fall asleep in here?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry with a look of pure innocence.

"Yeah, 'Mione I did."Harry said, looking down.

"Thanks for staying with me."she said, and flashed him a sad smile. "I just couldn't sleep, I was scared."

"Hermione, anytime."

He stood up and walked through their common room, to his own room. He was graced with startling Scarlet colored walls and deep golden four poster bed. Compared to Hermione's room, his was wild. Hers was calm and peaceful.

He walked to his wardrobe and pulled out his uniform pants and oxford shirt. He threw a Gryffindor tie on, and tied his black robes with the hogwarts emblem around him. He opened his room door and grabbed his books off his desk.

"'mione, you ready?" Harry was busily tying his tie as Hermione walked out with a brush in her hair.

"Almost. I just can't get this through my hair. I'm too tired." she said, and walked over to Harry.

"Need Help?"Hermione asked Harry.

"Sure."he said, and Hermione finished with his tie.

"Now 'Mione, do you need help?"

"Sure"she replied. She handed Harry her brush, and slowly and softly he brushed through her hair.

"There" he said, and she felt her hair. It felt soft and smooth, and she smiled and hugged Harry.

"Thanks Harry."

They walked together out the portrait and through the hallway. Their hands were entwined, and both Harry and Hermione felt like it was before the incident. When they were just boyfriend and girlfriend.

They reached the right door, and Harry pushed the door open. He sat down in his seat, and Hermione moved to hers further in the classroom. She spotted a blur of blonde hair, and felt a lurch in her stomach. Malfoy looked up at her, and just stared, as if to say "Well now I know".

She felt a dizziness coming over her and quickly sat down. She put her head in her hands and breathed slowly.

Harry watched the back of the room closely and stood up. He walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"Hermione said, ,lifting her head.

"Its ok, 'Mione. I'm just going to partner with you. McGonagall won't mind."

Professor McGonagall walked into the room and began the class. "Good Morning. Today we are going to be practicing our switching spells."

xxxxxxxxx

Hermione gathered her books and walked towards the Great Hall. She was so happy that it was lunch time.

Harry followed Hermione out the door. He walked with her to the Great Hall and sat down at their table. Lunch was Pasties and Casseroles. Ron and Ginny came close behind them and sat down as well.

Ron filled his plate with food, and began eating. Harry watched Hermione not touch anything on her plate.

"Harry, I think I'm going to be si–ck" she said, and ran out of the room. Harry got up and ran after her. He followed her up the main staircase to the Girls Bathroom. He pushed the door open behind her and heard the sound of retching.

Harry walked over to a stall and pushed the door open. He saw Hermione sitting on the floor, looking very sick and crying softly.

He crouched on the floor next to her and pushed her hair behind her ears. He spotted a ponytail holder in her book-bag and parted her hair up and out of her face. She looked up at Harry and breathed, then coughed and felt the vomit come up again. Harry did not remove his eyes even while she threw up.

Harry flicked his wand and summoned a glass filled with cold water. He handed the glass to Hermione, and she drank gratefully. She then took his hand and used it to stand up.

She stood up, but the sank back down right again.

"Hermione, may I?"Harry asked, motioning to her.

She nodded. Harry swooped her up and carried her. He walked out of the girls bathroom, and got looks from many of the girls gathered outside.

He went up the seven staircases to their dormitory, and Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulders. She closed her eyes, and drifted off into a light sleep in his arms.

Harry said the password to the Portrait and swung the door open. He went past his room and walked to Hermione's room. He was greeted by the pale cream and pink colors swooshing in his eyes.

He glided over to her bed and placed her gently on it. She was sweating in all her robes, and he helped her take off her school robes. He took off her shoes, and then slipped the cover over her body. She looked so unsettled, and Harry had an uneasy feeling.

He went out of the room and sat on the oversized armchair in their common room. He was greeted by a knock at the door.

Harry opened the door to find Professor Dumbledore waiting patiently. He right then had utmost respect for him. He knew the password, yet gave them their privacy.

"Professor, Sir, What can I do for you?"asked Harry.

"Mr. Potter, Id like to speak to you. Is Ms. Granger in here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, but she is sleeping. She does not feel well, again"

"Ok. Mr. Potter, I was thinking about her.. And..."

xxxxxxxxxx

Authors Note: Ok, This chapter was a bit of nothing, but we need a bit of exposition to get us to the next exciting chapter! Please review, Ill update anyways, but you guys make me feel so happy D. I know its late, but Happy Halloween, and Happy Election Day! That is why I am at home typing.


	19. Happenings

Authors Note: Ok Ok, I'm sorry. Its been about 2 ½ weeks since I updated. The only reason is because SCHOOL. Now I'm home and sick with a bad cold, so what do I do? I come and type for my readers. And myself, I can't help but want to write this story! Ok...

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Harry walked Professor Dumbledore out of the common room. He had just undergone an hour speech of Dumbledore, and he understood every word. He walked back to Hermione's room.

He pushed open the door to the cream colored room silently, and stepped inside. He closed the door behind him quietly. He stepped towards Hermione's bed where she lay sleeping. He pushed her covers on her, and walked out of the room.

He sat down on his favorite chair in their shared common room. He picked up his pile of books and homework assignments that he kept missing in class, and attempted to start them. After a couple of minutes, he put them down on the coffee table and sighed. He had too much on his mind. What Dumbledore had said to him really made him think about his life in perspective.

He placed his head in his hands and mentally made lists and charts. He watched a shadow rise through Hermione's glass pane covered with her curtains. She was up.

He glided slowly towards her room and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Harry" Hermione said.

Harry walked into her room and closed the door behind him. Hermione smiled at him, and he felt a bit better. He sat on her bed next to her. She looked like she felt better.

"Hermione, I've been thinking..." Harry started.

"Harry, what is it?" she questioned.

"Umm, I was thinking.. I was thinking... I was thinking that you should rest up more. These classes seem like they are too much for you." He rushed the words out of his mouth, hiding what he truly wanted to say.

"Oh Harry, don't be silly. I'm going to be like this all the time. Now that I'm heading into my second and third months, its going to happen more often." she answered him.

She then looked away, and her breath shortened.

"What is it 'Mione?"

"Its just... I'm so scared Harry!"

"I know, 'Mione, I know."

"Its not only that. I'm going to start, well, showing soon. I'm going to look pregnant. Then there's no turning back. And what am I going to do? I haven't even told my mom yet, she just won't understand. I can't tell anyone– no one understands!" she said and started to cry.

"Don't worry Hermione. Its ok" Harry said, and patted her softly. "Its ok. We will go to Hogsmeade together and go shopping. Don't worry, on a day that no one else does. You will be all taken care of."

"How? How can I make you miss more class? I'm going to have to repeat the year, I don't even know when, with a–ba-BABY- and all..." she started to sob loudly.

"What am I thinking Harry? What am I doing?"

"Hermione, you are doing a great thing. You are going to be a mom. You are going to have a baby, yes, and a beautiful one. And I am going to be here to help you . Through it."

"I can't make you do that Harry. And I won't."

"Hermione, how about we rest this topic for another time? Ok? Now what do you say we go and try some of that homework? I could definitely use your brain for that."

Hermione laughed. "Sure Harry."

They walked out to the common room holding hands. Harry moved a chair closer to the desk, and motioned to Hermione. She sat down, and he pushed her in.

He then moved a chair next to her and placed the books on the desk.

"Ok, what do we have first..."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The autumn months passed with more or less of the same things happening for Harry and Hermione. Before he knew it, it was December, and Hermione was in the beginning of her fourth month of pregnancy. She was beginning to show it as well, and felt irritable as a result.

"Hermione, I think we should go to Hogsmeade on Tuesday. I will get permission from Professor McGonagall, or Dumbledore."

"I hate to say this, but I think that you're right. I can't fit into half of my clothes. Maybe talk to McGonagall." she asserted.

"Alright, I'm going to go talk to her now. Would you like to come?" Harry asked.

"Its alright. I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep now. Goodnight Harry, and thank you."

Harry walked towards Professor McGonagall's office. He knocked at the door, and entered when he heard his permission to do so.

"Professor, I need to speak with you. Its about Hermione..."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Authors Note: Alright, please review! Please..... I know it was short, its going to get better. And I have to make the months go by faster or we will be here for the next 6 years! Its almost December, so Happy Holidays!


	20. Closer

Authors Note: As a Christmas Present to all of you, here's the next chapter. I hope you all had a merry Christmas and happy holidays. Please Review, I would like to shout out to all of my reviewers. You guys really make me so happy :) And thanks to Jo Rowling, for announcing the date of HBP to come out July 16 :D!! We all wouldn't be here without your original works. So thanks again.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Professor, I was wondering if you could grant Hermione and I some time off. Professor Dumbledore said I could take her to Hogsmeade, for clothes. And at a time when no other students are there." Harry questioned McGonagall.

"Potter, I can give you what you need. The staff knows somewhat of Hermione and your situation, you were both already absent from classes much."

"Thank You Professor."

"You're Welcome Mr. Potter."

Harry turned to exit, but was stopped. "-And Mr. Potter," said McGonagall.

"Yes?"

"Take care of Ms. Granger"

"I will, Professor." he said, and walked out the door into the hallway. He walked back up the stairs to his and Hermione's shared dormitory.

He was pondering what Hermione would do after the baby, picturing the future with Hermione and her son or daughter, never again would she be able to do all the things she wanted. He thought of how brave she was, and not just taking the easy way out, with aborting the child. Every time he thought of Hermione and what she did, he had a renewed respect for her.

He muttered the password to the Portrait guarding his entrance and pushed his way into his common room. He was greeted with absolutely no sound, comprehending that Hermione must be asleep. He walked to his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Harry awoke to the sound of his shower running. He quickly rose out of bed and knocked on his bathroom door.

"Oh, It's me Harry. I'm sorry. My bathroom shower wasn't working, so I thought I could use yours." Hermione called through the bathroom door.

"Its alright 'Mione, you just scared me!" Harry replied.

He opened his wardrobe and took out an oxford shirt and his slacks. He pulled off his pajama shirt and heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Hey Hermione" he said. Hermione stared at Harry's well toned chest. Quidditch made him look nice, she mused.

Harry noticed Hermione was wearing a bathrobe, and under other circumstances he would have teased her, and maybe more. Things had changed so much now, he was scared to kiss her. And they were boyfriend and girlfriend, it was not too weird. But now, Harry treated Hermione like a fragile doll.

Hermione walked out of Harry's room and towards her own. "Harry, Ill be ready in a few minutes, and then we can go to breakfast, ok?"she called out.

"Sure, "Mione. I just need a few minutes as well." He answered her.

Harry buttoned his shirt buttons up, but left the top two open. He then pulled on a school sweater, with the Gryffindor crest emblazoned on it. He then put on his warm school robes. He didn't yet tell Hermione about their trip together to Hogsmeade. He figured he would tell her at breakfast.

He swung open his bedroom door and called to Hermione, "Ready Hermione?".

"Almost. Could you come here Harry, I need help." she called back to him.

He walked to her door and slowly opened it. He found her sitting on her bed, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What is it, 'Mione?" he asked with great care in his voice.

"I-I can't" she whimpered, "I can't close my zipper. I really am pregnant." She said, and then started to cry strongly.

Harry didn't really understand. "Hermione, its ok. We will get you new clothes."

"Its not the clothes Harry! I'm going to be, so fat, I know. Its, Its that... Till now, I didn't really feel too pregnant. But now I do, and its slowly coming to me what is going to happen."

He just patted her on the back as she let the tears run freely down her cheeks.

"Here, let me help Hermione."

She stood up and removed her robes. Her skirt was clearly too small for her, the zipper was open completely, and Hermione looked as if she couldn't breathe.

"Hermione, why don't you wear something else today? McGonagall gave us permission anyways to go to Hogsmeade, we can eat there, so we don't need uniforms."

"Harry, nothing fits!"

Harry began to leave the room, "Try and find something Hermione, Ill go change into non-uniform as well. And if you need any help, just yell for me. Alright?"

She nodded.

Harry closed the door quietly behind him and changed into more comfortable pants. He then pulled off his uniform sweater and shirt, and put on a regular t-shirt and sweater over it.

He then walked into the common room, and heard Hermione rummaging around her room.

He knocked at her door. "You can come in Harry. I don't care anymore."

He walked in, to find Hermione in the same uniform skirt and a bare camisole. Again, under a different circumstance he might have taken advantage of the situation and go over to kiss her, but he held himself back and just stood.

He walked over to her wardrobe and searched through her neatly stacked piles of sweaters. He pulled out a large-looking pale blue sweater, and handed it to Hermione. She pulled it over her head, and it did indeed fit her.

He then opened her closet door to find many different colored skirts and pants. "Which one of these do you think will fit best?" he asked Hermione.

She walked up to him and pulled out a knee length black skirt. Harry turned around as she took off her uniform skirt and put on the black one.

"Umm, Harry... do you mind helping me zipper it?"

He turned around and walked closer to Hermione. He bent down to reach where the zipper was, and carefully zippered up her skirt. His thumb accidentally touched her skin, and Hermione flinched on instinct. She breathed, and then turned around. "Don't worry about it Harry. Thank you." she said, and kissed him on the cheek. He went closer to her, and she hugged him tightly. "Oh Harry, I l--"she started to say, but cut herself off.

"Lets go" she said, and took Harry's hand.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Authors Note: OK, I wrote a pretty nice length chapter. I have more that I wanted to write, but that will be next chapter and sooner, I promise! I know it took me about 25 days to write another, but the next will come very soon. And sooner if I keep getting reviews ;) So please review! Thanks


	21. Ivory White

**Authors Note: Ok, I know you hate me for never updating, but I do! Its like what, every few weeks? And now I have midterms, so forgive me ok? And review please, or there is no point for me to write new chapters and publish them. Ill just write them:)**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Harry and Hermione walked out of their shared common room together. Hermione felt her hand move towards Harry's, and he stuck his hand out and held hers. They went down four sets of stairs to McGonagall's office. They stopped, and Harry raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"You may enter" called a voice from the inside of the doors.

Harry pushed open the mahogany shellacked door and Hermione stepped in behind him.

McGonagall lowered her glasses and said, "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, hello."

"Hello, Professor" Harry said, and Hermione murmured.

"I trust that you will be back before Dinner?" she asked in a way that sounded more than like a command.

"Yes, Professor" Harry said.

She nodded at them, and they walked out of her office and closed the door behind themselves.

They continued walking and down one more flight of stairs. Before opening the main doors of the castle, they put on gloves and scarves. Hermione had extra layers, and she put on her hat as well. Harry took Hermione's hand and opened the entrance doors. A cold breeze blew strongly into their faces, as they pushed their way outside to the grounds. Harry shut the doors as quickly as he could against the wind powerfully blowing against him.

"How are we getting to Hogsmeade Harry?" Hermione finally spoke up. She turned to him and still had a soft look in her eyes.

"Dumbledore is providing us with one of the chariots. There's a rider waiting for us a few steps away." he answered her. He looked into her eyes. "Don't worry 'Mione. Nothing is going to happen yet." and with that he squeezed her hand.

They walked a few steps on the path, and saw a carriage on horses draw near. There were two completely white horses, and the chariot was ivory colored. Hermione was breath taken at it's beauty.

Harry opened the door to the chariot for Hermione. She tried to step up onto it, but couldn't make it. "Hermione, I have an idea. Please step aside for a minute" Harry said.

She did as she was told and Harry climbed up onto the chariot. He then held out his hand and helped Hermione into it as well. She put pressure on Harry's hand as she had difficulty hoisting herself up, but finally did so and was inside.

They both sat down on the leather seat and Harry called out the driver, "Sir, I think it is alright if we can leave now."

The driver nodded and the chariot started to move. They both flew back a bit at the start of the carriage moving. Harry caught himself and put his arms behind Hermione and caught her from flying too fast.

"Thanks Harry." she said, and breathed deeply.

She looked up at Harry again, and started to speak. "Harry, before you say anything, I just want to thank you for all of this."

"For what, Hermione?"

"For everything. For being here for me, for taking me today. For missing tons of classes, just for being you."

"'Mione, You're my best friend. You are more than that." He bent over and kissed her on the cheek.

"You are my girlfriend. And, and- I love you"

Hermione paused, her thoughts seems to become complete darkness. He loved her, Her loved her! She felt a rush of emotions, all colliding into her and her heart. She didn't know what to say, or do. She felt her lips opening and her mouth forming words.

"Harry, I love you too"

With that, Harry felt the ice break from so many weeks ago. He used to be able to just kiss her and hug her, they were girlfriend and boyfriend, heck they could probably do more. But after, after, what happened, Hermione had seemed like a fragile doll. He was scared to make the first move.

He didn't have to.

Hermione leaned forward, Harry followed her and kissed her for what seemed to be forever. IT was the longest, yet the shortest two minutes they had both ever encountered. Everything that was supposed to happen did, Hermione felt the chill and then the heat, the fireworks, and the boy she loved sitting right next to her, kissing her.

When the kiss ended, they both opened their eyes and looked into the other one's. Hermione's honey brown were locked with Harry's jet green. Harry could swear he saw happiness in the honey brown color for one of the first times since a while back.

"Umm, why is it taking so long? We are usually in Hogsmeade by now." Hermione said, looking down.

"Well, we aren't going to the regular spot. We are going a bit further, for, _other_ materials."

Hermione blushed and looked away. "Ok, I see" she said quickly.

"'Mione, come on, Hermione, look at me" Harry said, and placed his hands under her chin. He turned it softly to be looking at him.

"Come on Hermione. Its ok. I told you. We are going to be fine."

"I don't know--"

She was interrupted by a voice emerging from the front of the carriage.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, we have indeed arrived."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Ok OK, so review please!**

**-Harry-or-Draco's gal**


	22. Hogsmeade

Authors Note: Its been about 3 days. Thank you for the reviews, keep em coming! I would like to personally thank CoolCharmedChic17. Would you like to be my beta reader? Let me know in the next review please. I will take your advice, and try to hasten the events up. There is just so much I want to be done, I'm sorry!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Harry stepped out of the carriage and hoisted Hermione down after himself. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, her auburn soft curls cascading down her back, and her honey eyes sparkling in the bare sunlight.

They walked hand in hand on cobblestone streets, passing different stores and their uniquely colored signs. In the corner of his eye, Harry saw "Suzanne's Specialty Robes and Apparel".

"Here it is, Hermione." he said, and turned to her. Her face had a look of deep thought and apprehension, as she knew entering this store would somehow make everything seem more real.

She took a deep breath, and sqeezed Harry's hand. Together they pushed the large glass door open and heard a soft sound of bells as the door opened. Almost instantaneously, a women appeared at their side to assist them.

"What can I do for you, dearies?" the women said. She was a short women, with very curly black hair and barrettes covering the most of it. She had long gold earrings in the shape of celestial objects, and reminded them of Professor Trelawney in a more eccentric way.

It was Hermione that spoke up. "We are here for, well, robes."

"Yes, what kind?" the women asked.

"Ma–um" Hermione started, looking down at her feet.

"Maternity robes" Harry finished.

The woman's facial expression completely changed. "Oh, I see." she sneered.

Hermione tried to ignore the rude sneering and followed the women to the back of the store.

"What color would you like, _miss_?" She said, articulating the word miss. Hermione's face turned the color of deep crimson, and Harry wanted to slap the woman across the face.

"Excuse me", Harry cut in,"Are you being rude to this young lady?" he asked, in a daring manner.

"Oh no, sir." she answered, not recognizing Harry the way most of the wizarding world did.

"Harry, stop. Its ok, forget it" Hermione whispered to him,

"What color?" the woman asked again.

"Black. And do you sell other articles of clothing?"

"It depends on what you need." the woman answered.

"Skirts, tops, everything." she said, and looked up.

"Here, come with me." the woman said, and Hermione followed her to the other side of the store. There were rows of shelves filled with different color tops, oxford shirts, tees, and camisoles. There were many racks of skirts, pleated, denim, casual, fabric, etc.

"Do you have Hogwarts uniforms?" Hermione asked.

"No Ms. We carry _maternity_, it isn't- ah- usual- of students to come here." she answered snidely.

Harry took Hermione's hand and said, "Well that's too bad."

Hermione picked out some tops and skirts, and went to the register to pay for them. Immediately Harry took out a sack of galleons and placed them on the counter. He gently moved her hand away.

"No 'Mione, this is my treat." he said.

"But Harry, I can't accept this- I can't--"

"Hermione." he didn't have to say anything else, he just looked at her, and pushed his money towards the woman. Hermione nodded, and she gave them Hermione's bags.

"Good day" Hermione said to the woman, only because she had been taught to do so. She would have liked to say a lot of other things to her, but she knew better.

The door jingled as they walked out the door and onto the cobblestone sidewalk.

"Ah, Our carriage is here." Harry said, and he and Hermione walked towards it, to go back to Hogwarts.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin common room, staring at the blank green wall. His eyes were transfixed on the same spot, and his mind was a couple thousand miles away. He vaguely heard the door to the common room open, and didn't even look up to see who it was.

"Draco, DRACO!" said a female voice. He turned to her. It was Pansy Parkinson, the girl that everyone thought he would end up marrying.

"What?" he answered.

"What are you doing? You seem so, strange." she said.

"I'm just thinking, do you mind?" he said, and raised his blonde eyebrows.

"About what? It doesnt seem to be happy thoughts."

"Well, maybe things arent too peachy right now"

"Why? You have me, and your manor, and your Dad is high up in the ministry..." she driveled on. Draco tuned her out, and continued to ponder.

"Whatever. I'm off with the girls. Dinner is soon." she said, and hopped out of the room.

Draco stood up and walked out of the common room. He headed up the stairway to the Great Hall, for dinner. He noticed two figures slip into the main entrance of the castle, and he decided to take a detour and follow them.

They walked around the trophy room and headed for the back staircase upstairs. One of them removed his or her hood, and he saw who it was. It was Granger. So many things entered his mind at that point, that he wanted to scream and go kill an animal.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Harry and Hermione walked up the back staircase to their common room. They needed to change, they weren't in uniform. Harry now had to talk to Professor Dumbledore, yet again. And they had to meet McGonagall to tell her that they were back from Hogsmeade.

On the way up the staircase, they bumped into a bespectacled teacher, McGonagall herself.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. Glad to see that you have arrived safe and sound. I trust that you are going to the Great Hall for dinner?" she said.

"Yes Mam. We are just going to change into our uniforms." Harry replied.

"There is no need at the moment. Just be hasty and go down for dinner." McGonagall said.

They turned around, and noticed that someone was behind them, very far down. They couldn't see who it was, but Hermione had a hunch.

"Harry, I think its Malfoy. I think he wants to talk." Hermione said.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Authors Note: I was happy with the reviews, so I quickly went and wrote another chapter. Still midterms, so don't expect another one TOO soon, but soon enough. Who knows, maybe ill do it Friday? Please review, and CoolCharmedChick17, do you want to be my beta? I need one desperately! Thanks everyone, I trust that you will review :)


	23. Meeting Averted

Authors Note: Thank you reviewers! CoolCharmedChic17, if you could write your email or a new email that I can email you the next chapter before I update, so You can give your opinion and my mistakes.

OMG! I didn't write for ages. I am so sorry, but this year has been so busy. Its been about 3-4 months, and here it is. Thank you reviewers for every so often begging me to continue, it just proves that people do care about this story.

If you don't remember the plot, I suggest that you re-read the first few chapters and the last few. Review please!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_Last time:"Harry, I think its Malfoy. I think he wants to talk." Hermione said._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hermione pulled Harry's hand and they turned around. Hermione saw the shadow flicker into the stairs, and realized that he didn't want to get caught. She let go of Harry's hand and sharpened her pace down the stairs. She went off on the hallway, and saw a flicker of blonde hair.  
"Malfoy." Harry bellowed. He ran towards him and stopped his in his tracks.  
The blonde haired boy turned around to face them. Hermione gave an involuntary shudder as she saw his cold face. He would not look directly at Hermione, he was looking around the hall and at Harry.  
"Why are you following us?" Harry practically shouted.  
"I just wanted to talk with Hermione." he answered, still not looking at her.  
"Well you can forget about that." Harry gently pushed Hermione away from Malfoy.   
Hermione trembled, and quickly looked down at the floor. Just looking at Malfoy brought back the scene that played over and over in her head...  
"Why don't you ask her instead of bossing her around?" Draco taunted.  
"Hermione, do you want to talk to him?" Harry whispered. Tears sprang to her eyes and she shook her head hard.  
"You have your answer yet?" Harry said rhetorically.  
Harry gently pushed Hermione again, as to motion her up the stairs.  
Hermione kept her head down and walked up the stairs. She felt worse now than before, and just wanted to be in her room. But not alone, she wanted Harry. And she hated herself for wanting him, because that would eventually ruin his life.  
Harry walked behind Hermione, ignoring the fact that Malfoy was tailing them.  
After an entire staircase of following them, Harry turned around violently.  
"Would you leave us alone? Or do I have to report you?" He almost screamed at him.  
Draco snared at him, and then at Hermione. He gave a look that was plain and clear, "Watch your step".  
Harry almost threw Malfoy down the stairs. Hermione grabbed his arms, and pulled them towards her.  
"Please, Harry." she whimpered.  
He gave a harsh out take of breath and left Malfoy, while following Hermione closely.  
They walked up to their dormitory together, and uttered the password to the portrait.  
Hermione sat down on their couch and closed her eyes. Harry sat next to her as a comfort, softly rubbing her shoulder.  
She started to shiver uncontrollably, Harry moved closer to her. He rubbed her back up and down, and then wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulders and took a deep breath. She felt safe, secure, in Harry's arms.  
The words she wanted to say most were the ones that she could not say at all, for his sake. She just breathed in letting herself rest on his shoulder. Harry felt an uncontrollable longing for Hermione, and wanted her to feel safe. He thought of the life ahead of her, of torments and off looks, for her and her child. It was scary for him to imagine his best friend and now girlfriend, as a mother. And as a mother to a child that was not his. He always dreamed of marrying Hermione, and having children together. Now it seemed like it was a different life that lay ahead for the both of them.  
Hermione moved her arms around Harry's, so that they both were wrapped in each other. They both felt so secure, yet so lost and trapped at the same time.  
Harry lifted his head, he heard banging on the door to their shared common room.  
"Mione, sweetheart, why don't you take a nap? I have a feeling that the person outside is Malfoy, and I need to make sure he stays away."  
Hermione nodded and walked across the room to her bedroom door. She opened the door, and went inside. Without even taking off any articles of clothing, she collapsed on the bed. She hugged her pillows tightly, whilst trembling thinking about the man that was outside of the room.  
Harry angrily walked to the portrait door and opened it. He saw the man that he suspected, Malfoy.  
"You. What do you want?"  
"I told you. To speak to Granger."  
"That is not an option, I am afraid. You are not allowed 100 meters near her without someone else around, let alone you talking to her yourself. Need I remind you why?"  
Draco scowled. "I just wanted to know--"  
"Nothing" Harry cut him off. "You have no right, option, or anything. And if I hear why you need to know, I can testify against you. And I assure you that Dumbledore will make sure the entire Wizengamot try you for this case." Draco scowled at Harry. Harry made a motion with his hand, and closed the door in his face.  
He sighed as he sat on the oversized armchair. He then remembered that he sent Hermione to bed for a nap, and wanted to see how she was. Being a few months pregnant was arduous on her emotional and physical health, and Harry constantly need to see if she was alright. He knew that she would not admit to feeling sick unless there was a serious problem, for her fear of Madame Pomfrey and all.   
He knocked softly on her bedroom door, but there was no response. He pushed open the door which was slightly ajar, and saw a sleeping Hermione on her bed. She looked like she had fallen asleep by accident, without even taking her shoes off.  
He walked over to her and removed her shoes carefully, trying not to wake her. He then picked her up and placed her under the covers. She felt a bit heavier then she used to, but that was expected.  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she moved her head to face Harry.  
"Thanks Harry." she whispered. She then slowly closed her eyes.  
"Hermione," Harry began to say.  
"Hmm?" She asked while keeping her eyes closed.  
"Nothing. Sleep well" he said.  
He then walked towards the door.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
He then walked out of Hermione's bedroom and closed the door.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Authors Note: Ok, Finally! Its up. Thank you to SimpleChic18 for being my beta and helping me out. Review please!


	24. Peaceful Help

Authors Note: OK, another chapter about monthlater. Thanks to my beta again. Review please

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Harry walked out of Hermione's room and went to the common room. His thoughts ran to her as he sat on the oversized armchair. He was constantly thinking about her, and he still didn't know what to do.

Hermione was already in her fourth, almost fifth month. Her father was not exactly supportive, nor her mother. She had no other relatives to speak of, and no income. How would she manage? She was only seventeen years old, and soon to be a mother.

He then wondered about the baby. Would it be a girl, or a boy? Would it look like Hermione, with beautiful honey brown eyes and golden brown locks; or a Malfoy with white blonde hair and grey-blue eyes?

He mused about last year, and when he would think of his future with Hermione. He would imagine them being married with the Weasleys standing being them, and just finally having the family he always yearned for.

And now, because of another evil being in his life, that life was ripped away from him in minutes. First his parents, now his love. He suddenly had feelings of intense anger. He wanted to do something, throw something. He felt as if he was in Dumbledore's office, in the end of 5th year. He remembered that feeling so well, and he did not want his intensity to overpower him. Then he would be as bad as a Malfoy.

Instead, he thought of fixing this all. Harry yawned, and in midst of doing so, a thought hit him so hard, he felt like it knocked him in the face. He sat up very straight, and leaned his head on his hand. He felt like an idiot.

But would Hermione agree? He did not know if she would, and if she would get upset if he told-asked her about this plan.

He breathed. He could not do it now, he would wait till the morning. Suddenly, being seventeen felt much more complicated then ever before. He would turn eighteen in July, and then be considered a man. Hermione was not turning eighteen until September. She would be only a mere seventeen when she would become a mother.

He thought about her more than ever. He knew his deepest feelings of her, and wanted to do something about them. Until this year, he could almost always imagine his future life with her. Now, he wanted to, he really did, but he never saw a baby in their future. Sure, he did see babies and children, but from them. Not Hermione raising her own son or daughter without a husband.

He imagined the child, growing up and knowing that his father was scum. What he did to his mother, and that this child was the result. He suddenly felt deep sadness, worse then for his longing of his mother and father. He at least knew that his parents were good people, this child, would not be assured that of his father.

He walked to Hermione's bedroom door. He paused, and brought his knuckle to the door, knocking softly. He did not want to startle her. It was already almost dinner time, and he wanted her to eat a normal healthy meal.

Again, there was no response. He pushed the door open gently, trying not to make a sound.

Hermione was lying on her bed, in the exact position that he had left her in. She looked worn out and completely exhausted.

He walked over to her, and pushed stray hairs behind her ears. He tried to sit on her bed without moving her, and was almost successful. Hermione's eyes then fluttered open, and met Harry's gaze.

She smiled a small smile. She closed her eyes, and Harry thought that she looked extremely peaceful.

She opened her eyes again, and this time looked more awake.

"'Mione darling, would you like to eat dinner? It is good for you, and for- you know- the baby."

There. He said it. She did not even flinch. Harry guessed she was trying to get used to hearing that. Soon it would be true. It didn't seem so yet, but with every passing day, Hermione was looking less like her old self and more and more, pregnant. It never felt so real.

Hermione yawned, and tried to cover her mouth.

"Sorry."she whispered.

Harry smiled. "Don't even think about it." he said.

Hermione closed her eyes again, and reopened them. "Must I go to dinner?" she asked.

"Well, it is better for you..." Harry started rambling.

Hermione just shook her head.

"Harry, I feel like I can't even get up." she replied, cutting him off.

A worried look immediately crossed his face.

"Should I take you to Madame Pomfrey? I think I should..."

Hermione waved her hand in the air. "No. I have an appointment first thing tomorrow morning anyway. Besides, it is nothing out of the ordinary."

"Alright. How about I go down to the Great Hall and bring you up some dinner?" Harry offered.

"That would be much better. Though I don't know if I can eat. It seems that this morning sickness Madame Pomfrey warned me about is not just a sickness of the morning. It means nauseous-ness and throwing up all contents that are consumed at almost all hours of the day." She answered.

Harry nodded his head. "Ill try and hurry, be back as soon as I can. Don't let anyone in, ok?"

She nodded in response.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Harry arrived back to their shared dormitory in record time. He did not like to leave Hermione alone for a single minute.

He knocked on her bedroom door, and opened it almost immediately. Hermione had risen a bit and was sitting up in bed, propped up by many ivory colored satin pillows.

She patted the spot next to her, and Harry removed his shoes and sat down. He put the tray of food in front of her, and she took for herself some food. He did as well. Harry began to eat, and noticed that Hermione only picked at the rice. He did not say anything, but made a mental note to mention to Madame Pomfrey in the following morning.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hermione was looking very sleepy, and Harry readied himself to leave the room.

"Harry, can you pass me my nightclothes please?" Hermione whispered in a barely audible tone.

Harry walked himself to Hermione's wardrobe dresser and opened random drawers. He felt a bit uncomfortable fumbling through her very feminine different articles of clothing, and could not find what she wanted.

"Its in the third drawer from the bottom" she whispered.

Harry reached onto the said drawer and pulled out the top article of clothing. It was a silky pajama top, and the next piece he reached for were the matching bottoms. They were lovely, cream colored with rose petals.

He walked over to Hermione and passed them to her. She reached for them, but kept her head on her pillows.

Her face turned a crimson color as she asked Harry for the next favor.

"Can you help me please? I just can't do this."

Hermione sat up slowly, and Harry sat down on her bed. He helped her unbutton her current top and pull it over her head. She didn't flinch a bit when his hand by mistake touched her back while lifting the shirt.

Harry tried to remain stoic and calm, and handed her the pajama shirt. She tried, with no avail, to get the shirt over her. Harry leaned forward and opened the neckline, while smoothly getting it over her head. He tried not to notice her beautiful skin, and now plump belly. He noticed the lovely lavender back straps of her bra, and he tried to remain calm and unnerved. This was normal for a regular couple. But things had not been normal for them in quite a bit of time.

Hermione sat up for a bit, and removed her skirt. She left the pajama bottoms on the bed, and Harry brought the covers over her legs and up to her stomach. She fumbled to undo her strap, but she kept missing.

Harry turned to look at Hermione, and she nodded. He moved to carelessly open the hook. He turned away as Hermione removed the garment.

He stood up, and Hermione laid down completely. He covered her up to her neck, tucking her in.

"Thank you Harry. Add this to the list of things that I owe you." she said, very and utterly softly.

"Hermione, it is nothing."

He bent over her head and kissed her. She closed her eyes, and looked very peaceful.

Harry walked out of her room and closed the door.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The morning came all too quickly for Hermione. She dreaded her monthly appointments with Madame Pomfrey deeply.

The sunshine streamed through the windows in her room, and she saw that it was a bright morning for a dreary mid-winter day.

She could hear movements across from her room, and knew that Harry had awoken as well.

He came towards her door and knocked.

"Come in Harry."

He opened the door. He noticed that she was still in her pajama top from last night.

"Need any help?" he asked, while perusing what was going on inside her room.

"Not yet. But if I do, Ill holler." She said. She was feeling a lot more cheerful then last night, and more then usual.

Last night she and Harry had crossed a familiarity boundary, with her body, no less. She figured it was as well, since she would need more and more help, and he was her boyfriend.

She smiled, thinking of the irony. She would never have imagined her seventh year would be this way last year, or even this past summer.

She slowly crept out of bed, and felt very naked walking around only in a shirt. She walked to her closet first to get out a skirt.

She leafed through her clothes, trying to find something that would go on and off the easiest. She did have to go to the hospital wing soon, and getting on and off clothing was a big pain now.

She found a thin and stretchy material black knee length skirt. She slipped it on, tried to feel for the zipper in the back.

She could not zipper it. She waited to call Harry after she changed shirts. After getting fresh underclothes, she found a shirt that should fit her.

She then called for Harry.

"Harry, can you come here please? I need some help again."

Harry came in to her room almost instantly. He breezed right up to her, not changing his expression, as he zippered her skirt and buttoned the buttons on the back of her shirt that she could not reach.

She then threw on some comfortable shoes and took Harry by the hand.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"I guess" she said, and breathed.

Together they walked out of their dormitory and towards the hospital wing on the fourth floor.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ok- I'm sorry if I made you all wait a bit. But this was long. I am starting to write the next chapter as well, but I just couldn't do it all now. So review this one, and Ill try and add the next before I leave for the summer.

And, no, I am not leaving this story EVER. I am leaving for the summer, so don't expect updates. I will finish, hopefully soon, for my sake.

Thank you SimpleChic18, and please, REVIEW!


End file.
